


魔王特急列车

by guestfour



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guestfour/pseuds/guestfour
Summary: 《灰犬与黑猫》发生之后六个月，在地球的另一端，一个身为豪门独子的十六岁少年，孤身一人来到了只见过一面，身居异国的老好人远房堂哥家中以留学的名义寄住了下来在暗杀中失去父母的武道世家少年为重振家族，成为了他的保镖，而另一方面，当地只手遮天的黑帮家族的两个性格截然不同的女儿也怀着不同的目的，来到了少年们的面前





	魔王特急列车

一个悲剧故事的开始往往是某个人的死。  
换言之，每当一个人死了，这世上就多了许多个悲剧的故事，然而悲剧故事的结尾也常常是某一个人的死，这就复杂了。  
因为如果这样说来，悲剧恐怕是一种会增生的东西，一种不会停止的病毒，随着死亡朝着这个世界的四面八方走去，朝着时间的每一个角落走去，所到之处所向披靡，毫无对手。  
“于是人们问道，为了逃避悲剧，是不是只好去研制不老不死的良药？”躺在病床上的女人合上画本，随之做了一个嘘声的手势。  
“告诉你一个秘密，传递悲剧的从来不是死亡，因为死人从来什么也不做，什么也不说。”  
年幼的少年独自站在母亲的墓前，在雨水里抱着巨大的画本。  
然而墓石什么也不会做，墓石也并不会说话。  
人们在远处窃窃私语，那个魔女一样的女人，这回可算是死了。  
“传递悲剧的是活着的人，传递悲剧的是鲜活的，跳动的生命。”  
父亲在黑色的轿车前打着伞冷冷地看过来。

“那么我的孩子，在道别之前，让我告诉你，打败悲剧的秘诀，”她因重病折磨而骨瘦如柴的手划过病床前年幼孩子的脸颊上，却露出一个狡黠的笑容来，“成为魔王吧。”

魔王特急列车

八年后，车站。  
有人急匆匆地拿着字条跑进车站里，先是连说带比划地和车站的工作人员确认了车次，并在得知距离他所等的车次到站已经过了一个小时后，一筹莫展地揉了揉眉心，初冬额头上出了薄汗，干练的短发因为剪得太短而竖起，在站台人员的提一下拿出了照片和名片，说明这就是自己本来要来接的人，照片上的少年有着栗色的短发和不知是因病还是因伤而有些左右颜色不对称的眼睛。  
“不如去播报台先播报一下寻人启事，我们也会联系安保系统的人。”问询台的人提议道。“既然还不到十八岁，今晚还找不到的话就只有报警了。”  
“说的也是。”急切的年轻人擦了擦汗，“都怪我疏忽了。”  
随即将照片放回长外套的口袋里，脖子上的毛线围巾因为他的动作而一摆一摆地扫过他戴着手套的手。  
突然，他察觉到方才还忙着帮自己想办法的工作人员一下都没了声音，一并看向自己的身后。  
于是他也跟着回过头去，只见一个穿着短外套的少年站在那里，相貌比照片里稍长了一些，不过仍旧是介于青年与少年之间的样子，拖着灰色的小旅行箱，往两手之间哈着热气，栗色的短发露出冻得通红的耳朵。  
“阿灼？”来接人的青年不太确定地问道。  
被称为阿灼的访客点了点头，将手指缩进袖子里，手里的手机上缀着某种动物形状的装饰，举手投足虽然还透着孩子气，然而神色却十足十的干练，抬头看了来接自己却迟到的人一眼，转而笑道，“许久不见了石田先生，虽然想和您马上寒暄叙旧，但是能不能先借点零钱去便利店买杯热咖啡？我来得太急，没来得及换货币。”  
被称为石田的人急急忙忙地掏出了自己的钱包从里面利索地拿出纸钞递到眼前的少年面前。  
然而对方只是看着他不动，两手缩在袖口里插在风衣的左右口袋，丝毫没有准备接过来的意思。  
两人就这么僵持了几秒，石田放弃一般地放下了拿着纸钞的手。  
十分钟后两人一并坐进了石田停在外面停车场的车里，石田在驾驶座上系安全带，被称为阿灼的少年访客自觉地坐进副驾驶座里，一手拿着冒着热气的咖啡，另一手系好安全带，坐稳以后将咖啡放在两膝之间夹着，把挂在手腕上的便利袋拿下来打开，露出里面冒着热气的叉烧包，急切但又小心翼翼地沿着边沿咬下去。  
石田看了他一眼，转了车钥匙，打着方向盘倒车出了车位，转向向出口，停下来，又侧目看了副驾驶的少年一眼，伸手把他膝间的咖啡拿起来，放进手刹后面的空隙里，没等对方开口就自己先自顾自地说道。  
“抱歉来晚了，本来今天是没有事情可以提前来的，然而大学的学生会突然又急事，实在是很不好意思。”  
副驾驶座的灼闻言回过头来笑了笑，“怎么会，时隔这么多年您还能记得我，百忙之中抽空来接我，我已经是很感激了。”  
车驶出了停车场，石田朝着副驾驶座瞥了一眼，看对方回答得一脸客气，说完了马上一心不乱地吃叉烧包的样子，心里想的是恐怕这个人感激是没有，有吃有喝的满足了倒是真的。  
不过小孩子嘛，这样最好不过，不然真不知道之后的日子可怎么相处。  
车很快驶入了市区，因为石田的迟到而赶上了下班高峰期，两个人在车里跟着车流走走停停，没有什么话说，阿灼吃东西很慢，然而也很优雅，不愧是大户人家教养出来的少爷，等到他吃完了叉烧包再次拿起咖啡的时候，石田趁机打开了车载广播，路况播报和没品的口水偶像歌一起响起来，气氛一时间说不上是缓和了还是更尴尬。  
阿灼是石田一位远房堂叔的独生子，要论亲缘的话，算得上是兄弟关系，然而要论家缘，可以说是毫无关系，而如果论血缘的话又完全是另一回事。  
阿灼自然也不是少年的本名，说来话长。  
石田的父家原本是大陆的名商，本来身为长子的石田的祖父因为无意继承家业而独自离国，将继承权丢给了三个弟妹，之后又为表诚意，结婚时入赘随了女方的姓，托不爱出风头的祖父的福，之后出生在祖母家的父亲以平凡之人的身份度过了平凡的一生，并将这份平凡传给了自己。  
然而或许是人老怀古，在自己十八岁的时候，祖父的旧家突然派人来找到了自己，虽然继承权早已是天边浮云，但作为亲戚，几番往来下来多少又再筑了些良好的关系，从而也了解到当年祖父抛下的三个弟妹之中，也同样各自离开了故土，直至本家去寻人时，已经各自在海角天边入土为安了。  
而其他几支由于种种原因，出于尊敬也将孙代的几个孩子送回来打了招呼，祖父的末妹尤善交际，嫁去了他国，儿女也多，到了这一代已经看不太出来亚系的样子，金发碧眼的小姑娘虽然漂亮，但是语言有些困难，其中只有阿灼一个不知道为什么比旁人多会集中语言，能与他交流，所以虽然年龄相差得有些大了，但对于一时兴起跟去旧家的探亲却一下子掉进了世界大本营的石田而言，当时算得上是不可多得的聊天对象。  
说来惭愧，外语并不好的石田当时到最后没有记住阿灼的本名，倒是记住了自己随便谈天时给他取得这个名字，现在想起来简直又中二又拗口，完全是拿来欺负外国人的名字，好在在之前联系通电话的时候对方表示并不在意，甚至说到了日本以后准备写进档案，一时间搞得石田又后悔又责任重大，然而亲缘尚浅，也无从开口。  
至于阿灼突然到访的前因后果，据其父亲的秘书说是因为家中想要他在成年之前多些游历见闻，老实说石田对此将信将疑，或者有钱人家确实会选择这么教导儿女，但是突然把未成年的儿子丢给只见过一面就五年没联系的远房亲戚，未免有些太草率了。  
二人最后停在了石田在市区外围的家，客居在阿灼来之前好好地打扫过，父母在世时留下的东西也收到了储藏室里，按照对方提供的费用，多少安置了些床书桌电脑椅之类的家具。  
阿灼推着行李箱走进去，坐下在床上。  
“就只有这么点行李吗？”石田问道。  
“是来了以后准备再购置的。”阿灼回答道。“学校联系好了明天去报道，大概能先领几套制服。”  
石田直接笑了出来，“我都能想象明天会有多混乱。”  
阿灼疑惑地看了他一眼。  
他摇摇头，“我是说，这个时候转学本来就很少见，你又明摆着是外国人，你不知道现在的女学生有多喜欢这一套。”  
灼笑了笑表示理解了。  
“请多关照。”他故意夸张放大了自己的口音说道。  
“请多关照。”石田笑着回答道。

第二天没有课的石田按照阿灼留下的清单就近购置了些家用，母亲早逝，父亲也在两年前去世后自己一直独居在父母的旧房里，而大学则是靠奖学金过着相当拮据的生活，这点在阿灼来后因为对方支付的抚养费而改观不少，现在看着并排摆放的牙刷，莫名有了种说不清的欣喜感，早早布置好了房间后开车去接阿灼，在对方入学的私立高中门前等了一会，等到放学以后学生陆陆续续地走出来，人群中轻易地就看见了发色过于淡了的远房堂弟，正要摁喇叭的时候却看到他和一个比自己还要高些的少年走在一起，两个人表情都说不上轻松，甚至称得上杀伐，起初石田以为是国外转学生被同学排挤了还想打个喇叭给阿灼解围，然而两人并肩的距离却给人一种他们并不是第一天认识的感觉。  
于是石田干脆摇上了一半车窗。  
大概是这一举动引起了阿灼的注意，少年远远地挥了挥手，朝着这里跑了过来，钻进了后车座。  
石田开始打倒车。  
“第一天怎么样？”  
“女孩子有点吓人，”阿灼的声音难得的轻快，“自我介绍的时候说爱好是漫画和游戏。”  
“原来如此，作为国外转学生，这么说是最讨巧的选择了。”  
“下课以后就被人拉去社团。”  
“漫研社？”  
“是啊。”阿灼回答道，“不过拒绝了。”  
晚饭是咖喱饭和苹果汁，因为是石田做的饭而选择自己洗碗的阿灼穿着围裙背对着看着电视的石田，水池里的水声悉悉索索的，充满了家庭之中那种恰到好处的疏离感。  
“今天交到朋友了吗？”石田说道，刚说完又觉得自己像是在打探弟妹私生活的多嘴大哥一样，赶紧改口道，“家里的网路也已经升过级了，差不多也该给你家里报平安。”  
“父亲很忙的。”阿灼说道。  
第二天的学校，送走了坚持要自己去坐电车的阿灼后草草收拾了早餐餐桌的石田对着镜子正了正领结，虽然作为刚上班没几年的社会人每天都焦头烂额，今天却难得地有些干劲，提上公文包推开门以后却意外地发现门口站着昨天那个高个子的少年，对方对于他这个年纪的高中生而言可能长得有些太高大了，然而和阿灼不同明显是地地道道的日本人，与高大的身材不甚相符地，脸相当清秀，穿着学校的制服，衣角一尘不染，又戴着眼镜，颇有几分文士风范，看起来已经等候多时了，见到他，开门见山地就说到。  
“石田先生，如果你不想近期死得不明不白，还是趁早放弃令弟的监护权为妙。”  
在石田完全不知道该做什么表情的反应下，对方推了推眼镜，露出相当困扰然而又竭尽真挚的神色来。  
“你总不至于，相信那个家伙是真的来留学的吧。”

预备铃响之前，阿灼在自己靠窗的座位上拿着国文的讲义发呆，班长已经收过作业了。  
来人走到他的桌前，停了下来，他抬起头来，隔着对方的眼镜与其对视。  
“花宫。”他没什么精神地说道，“早上好，你来迟了，看来我告诉你不要去打扰我义兄，你是一点也没听进去。”  
“我打一开始就没有答应你。”花宫回答道，随即坐下在靠前一个的座位，拿出课本和文具逐一放在桌子上，“捎带一说，你的义兄在冥顽不灵上一点也不输给你，另外责任感也相当惊人，你要是有心把他培养成新的保镖，我倒是姑且可以表示一下赞同。”  
“血缘真是很奇妙的东西不是吗。”阿灼叹道。  
花宫顿了一下没有说话，随即反驳道，“哦？比方说你父亲？”  
“他能给我买张来日本的机票也算是给我条活路了。”  
“豪门恩怨，”花宫不以为然道。“他要真想给你条活路，就应该把你直接送来花宫家。”  
“哦——”阿灼难得地拉长了腔讽刺一般地回答他，“那是因为我觉得如果我去了，怕是花宫家就没活路了。”  
话音未落花宫一只原子笔插在他面前的桌上，塑料的笔身直直地插在木质的桌板，花宫看了他一眼，阿灼也不得不正眼相对。  
“别小瞧我。”  
说罢他松开手，笔一动不动地插在那里，怕是已经陷没进去了。  
“至少我不会选择把无辜的人卷进来。”  
阿灼眨了眨眼，绿色的眼睛闪着像是猫一样的光，回答道，“该上课了。”  
就算是天才，突然来到另一个国家的高中设施，也不免会对国文课感到有些吃力，到午休的时候阿灼还在一直翻看国文课本，有人找了过来，是漫研社的副部长，虽然只相处了一天，也显而易见是学年里很受欢迎的女性。  
“我昨天已经拒绝过了。”他抬起头来说道。  
对方不为所动，“今天不是来拉你入伙，是来请求你做绘画的模特的。”  
“灼君大概不知道吧，我可是素描的达人，”她背靠着桌子侧身说道，露出这个年龄的女性漂亮又尚且不够丰满的曲线来，“喜欢在附近拜托相中的人来当模特，基本是女孩子啦，不过偶尔也有男孩子，cosplay部有很多库存的戏服，当然，邀请是有偿的，不知道在灼君原来的国家高中生流不流行打工赚外快呢？。”  
阿灼看了一眼花宫去买午餐而空出来的桌子，朝着她点了点头。  
二人一并前往的位于五楼的活动教室，因为午间而并没有什么人，屋里没有开灯，窗上贴着海报贴纸而使得室内更加阴暗，副部长从壁橱里翻翻捡捡拿出一件灰黑色的和服来，朝着他的身体上下比划了两下就塞进他手里。  
“你先在这里换衣服，我去给部长他打个电话，”她眨了眨眼，“放心，在这里换衣没问题的，没人会来，外面也看不到里边。”  
说完就跑出了教师，从外面关上了门。  
阿灼在昏暗的光线中看了一眼手里的衣服，突然一个身影从阴暗的壁橱里朝着他冲了过来，他向后一躲闪，藏在门后的另一人也跟着出手，寒光一闪，短刀擦着他的鼻尖切了过去，躲开的一瞬刀刃一转朝着他的脖子过来，这一次他却没躲，右手抽出口袋里的原子笔直朝着对方的手腕刺去，左手顺势在脱力的一刻握住对方的手腕，借力的一瞬，刀柄从对方手中落尽了自己的手中。  
等到十分钟后花宫一手拿着一只三明治跑上五楼踢开门的时候，屋里已经只有被打昏的两人和站在窗前试图穿上那件和服的阿灼。  
“我告诉过你原地别动。”花宫压低声音骂道。  
“我也没想到上来就是刀刃战。”阿灼一边努力给自己系腰带一边说道。“听说东亚的热武器很不容易入手？”  
“是啊，”花宫扶了扶眼镜，“在这个国家黑道一般是刀搏，不过平常也没那么多规矩。”  
“这么说是黑道的人了？”阿灼回过头来。“反应也真快，不知道是受雇于我家的哪一位亲戚。”  
花宫不可置否，拿出手机来发了个短信托人来解决，然后抬起头来看向自己的保护对象。  
“你那衣服是怎么回事。”  
“刚有人白送的，我查过了，没什么手脚，”阿灼说道，“我有点中意，这样宽松的设计藏起东西来方便多了，我可不想再拿原子笔打架，明天替我从本家带一两件好用的来。”  
“短刀？”花宫呆然地问道。  
“手枪，”阿灼说道，招招手示意他过来帮自己系腰带，“短刀过几天你教我怎么用。”  
花宫无奈地走上前去三两下帮他系好了腰带。  
因为课业比较轻所以先行回家的石田在做晚饭时，迎接了一个穿着和服的义弟，正在切豆腐的手抖了一抖。  
“你这是...”  
“漫研社，”阿灼摊了摊手，“实在是太热情了，一眨眼就成了这样。”  
“大正风情吗这是...”石田上下打量了他一遍，自言自语道，“太宰治，又或许是《绝望先生》的cosplay吧。”  
随后又有些犹豫地追加到，“你穿着挺合身的，不过你是就穿着这个坐的电车么？”  
在获得了对方肯定的回答后叹了口气。  
“现在已经不怎么穿这些了，大概也就毕业的时候，结婚的时候之类的，不过也没什么，你是外国人嘛，自由主义万岁，周末我再买几双木屐吧，马上就要到夏天了，到时候带你去逛庙会。”  
后半段基本已经是自言自语了于是阿灼也没有多做评价，只是凑到炉台前好奇地看了看。  
“晚饭是泡菜锅。”石田爽朗地笑道，“其实我手艺可好了，母亲过去可是老店的女儿呢，果然做饭就是人多了才有干劲啊，对了，我今早碰见你同学了，叫花宫，花宫朝彦的那个，说了一堆相当奇怪的话。”  
“他是漫研社的，”阿灼按照花宫嘱咐地回答道，“部长说他是，御宅，那一类的人，得了一种叫中二病的不治之症。”  
石田露出了十分复杂的“我了解了”的表情。

春末的周六早晨，有人踢开了花宫家的家门。  
“朝彦！朝彦！”来者扯着嗓子在古宅里边走边爽快地喊道。  
来者是一个高大的男子，留着夸张的雷鬼发型，穿着花哨的短裤，然而在老宅纷繁复杂的玄关里走起来确实熟门熟路。  
门厅里等候的下人中有人急急忙忙地迎出来，也不拦他，只是急急火火地做了个小声点的手势。  
“少爷在会贵客呢。”  
然而冒失的客人听了以后反而喊得更大声，边喊边径直朝着道场走了过去。  
“朝彦！”他拉开了道场的拉门，“我听说你把那个魔女的儿子搞进家门了！”  
在看清了道场里的人以后一时间整个宅子都安静了下来，分别坐在茶桌两侧的花宫朝彦和阿灼一并朝着拉门前的人看过来。  
“Ox，”花宫推了推眼镜，“快先出去，一会有贵客来打招呼。”  
然而反倒是阿灼一脸无所谓地伸了伸懒腰，拍了拍身旁的空座，“不急，过来坐下吧。”  
被称为Ox的男人眼神在两个人之间转了一圈，最后停在阿灼身上，似乎是认定了现在在花宫老宅里是这个说了算，当即就走过去坐下，顺手喝了杯茶，从桌上的盘子里抓了只鲜贝。  
“所以，”他朝着阿灼说道，“你就是Eliana那个魔女的儿子吧，那个差点把整个欧罗巴掀翻过来的混世魔王。”  
“我可不记得自己做了什么这么值得人惦记的事情，”阿灼说道，“不过是某个投机商家不能上台面的私生子，因为太贪心想吞家产想得太狠了，转眼就被一家老小扫地出门的败家犬。”  
“可别这么说，”Ox笑道，“你父亲能站稳脚跟，还不是因为你母亲帮他气死了他老爹，你也算子承母业了，不过运气不太好罢了。”  
一直没开口的花宫伸手把桌上的点心盘子随手撤了丢给侍奉在身侧的下人，“说吧，又捅了什么娄子。”  
“在打工的寿司店认识了个姑娘。”Ox开门见山道。“想托朝彦帮我查查来路。”  
“哪家来的探子？”朝彦皱眉。  
Ox闻言有些不快，“我一见钟情。”  
朝彦马上做了一个不想搭理的表情，反倒是正在喝茶的阿灼放下了手里的茶杯。  
“有意思，有照片吗。”  
Ox惊讶地笑了笑，“没有，不过虽然比不上你们母子，也是个大美人，东洋系的那种，童颜，长发，迷你裙。”  
“店里的常客？”阿灼不紧不慢地追问。  
Ox也跟着有问必答，“不算，不过这两个礼拜挺常来的。”  
“一般什么时候来。”  
“晚上五点多吧。”  
“一个人吗。”  
“是啊，每次都是一个人，所以我觉得应该是单身吧，我还有机会。”  
“和你常说话？”  
“平时是拘谨系，不过喝醉了就健谈不少，说起朋友的事情，新闻什么的，小时候的事情，前男友，完全碎碎念那种，再就是。”  
“再就是？”朝彦难得跟着追问了一句，努力显得兴趣缺缺。  
“她其实在还债，父亲赌博欠了高利贷跑路，刚好那家高利贷公司是野崎组的家伙，事情还挺棘手的。”  
“所以你这就来了，”朝彦揉了揉眉心，“我这里是花宫家不是万事屋，野崎组和我们关系是不好，但也没到我想找借口跟他们开战的地步，就算要开，也不是现在。”  
Ox做了个举手投降的动作，“我也没说...”  
他还没来得及说完，阿灼煞有介事地放下手里的热茶打断了他，拿出自己的手机，上面打开了一张照片，“你要找的是不是这个女孩。”  
一时间Ox和朝彦都愣得说不出话来，Ox盯着照片上面容精致然而却穿着高中生水手服的女孩的证件照看了两秒，最后点了点头。  
“没错。”紧接着又说，“她到底是...”  
“你嘴上说她只是你的一见钟情，然而心里怕她其实有什么不好的来头，尤其是在她告诉你她在还债的事情之后，”阿灼替他说了下去，“你觉得不如谨慎一点，来找朝彦查明她的身份。”  
Ox没说话，神情凝重了不少，然而阿灼却又慢悠悠地喝了口茶，放下茶杯说道。  
“不过没什么好担心的，她的名字是木村杏子，是我和朝彦同校的前辈，在学年也颇有人气，最近听爱慕她的男学生说起她在附近的寿司店认识了一个健谈的年长男人，我刚刚就在想会不会这么巧，没想到还真的，世界可真小。”  
说完他将手机重新收回了外衣的口袋，断言道。  
“所以放心吧，我和朝彦都会支持你的恋情，Ox先生。”  
一阵沉默。  
Ox站了起来，朝着二人鞠了一躬，“今天真是多谢了，朝彦少爷，阿灼——Dante·Arnold·Heinrich少爷。”  
“另外，其实我今天来的第二个目的，”他顿了一下，然后缓慢地说道，“是想亲眼看看您的样子。”  
他低头拿起了阿灼的左手，在手背上落下一吻，“然后想亲口告诉您。”  
“您和您的母亲一样，又可怕又美。”  
“谢谢。”阿灼难得地勾了勾嘴角，露出一个令人不寒而栗的笑容来，“你也正如母亲生前所说一般。”  
“专门爱些明知道不该爱的人。”  
待到Ox离去后朝彦才长长地叹了口气重新看向自己面前的人，略带不满地说道，“那是那个把你骗去五楼空教室的女人。”  
“三年C班木村杏子，长期不登校的问题儿，除了那天来约我就再没出现过。”阿灼点点头，“我也不算说谎。”  
朝彦干笑一声推了推眼镜，“你让我脑子最不好的部下去跟玩仙人跳的女人交往。”说罢叹了口气又问道，“你母亲过去真的跟你提起过Ox？”  
“怎么会，”阿灼笑道，“母亲生前可是很忙的。”  
“恶魔的儿子果然还是恶魔。”朝彦重新将装了鲜贝的点心盘拿上了桌，“我有点理解你父亲对你见死不救的心情了。”  
阿灼没理他，随手拿了只鲜贝。  
“话又说回来，你今天约来的客人到底是谁？都这个时候了怎么还不来。”  
回应他的是咬鲜贝的声音。

当夜石田难得回来的比阿灼还要晚，回来时满身大汗，阿灼正在厨房熬汤。  
“抱歉。”他一边往屋里走一边把脏衣服脱下来，最后干脆一路走去了浴室，然后从里面喊道，“我一会就出来帮忙，三分钟，三分钟就好！”  
然而他冲了三分钟的澡，出来的时候晚餐已经上桌了。  
“哦哦，有牛排？”石田边擦头发边坐下来在餐桌，“这是什么？蛋糕？你自己做的。”  
“看冰箱里的牛奶快过期了就用了。”阿灼端着汤锅走过来，把酱汁浇在牛排上。  
“每次都忍不住想你分明是个有钱人家的少爷考虑事情却是很贫民思维。”石田拿手指沾了一点酱汁尝了尝。“家里没有厨师吗？”  
阿灼解开围裙将它丢在厨房的椅背，小声说，“有是有。”  
然而没有继续说下去，突然转移话题问道，“石田先生的篮球，比赛结果怎么样？”  
石田好不容易把塞了满嘴的炖土豆咽下去，笑道，“当然是赢了。”  
说完举起放在桌上的橙汁杯子，自说自赞道，“为石田君的胜利干杯。”  
阿灼也举起橙汁来跟他碰了一下，自己喝了一口，对面的石田一口气喝到了底又给自己倒了一杯。  
“后半场的时候真是惊险啊，”他放下橙汁的瓶子在桌脚，“差点就被追上比分了，多亏了队长一个三分球，真是漂亮。”  
然后又问道，“阿灼在家时喜欢玩什么运动？”  
“马术和击剑。”阿灼往嘴里塞了一块切好的肉片，咀嚼的时候半边脸鼓起来。  
石田随之露出无奈的笑容来，“果然还是个大少爷。”  
“石田先生不也差不多。”阿灼指了指卧室的房间前的走廊，一面墙上挂着各种照片，其中摆在正中是一副奖状，“全国高中剑道男子组冠军，三连冠。”  
“父亲去世了以后就不那么热衷了。”石田耸肩笑道，“剑道三连冠可是他年轻时候的梦想，其实我还是更喜欢打篮球，多少松了口气吧，想在大学把拿去练剑道的时间都补上，大学联赛还好，每次遇到职业队我连替补队上阵都打不过。”  
“听起来石田先生和父亲关系不错。”  
“还可以吧，”石田将牛排切成小块，蘸上酱汁，“母亲去世的早，等到察觉的时候，这世上只剩下我和父亲两个了。”  
片刻的沉默。  
“阿灼也是，”石田说道，“母亲去世得很早，在还有时间的时候，还是要和父亲走得近一些比较好。”  
阿灼塞了满嘴的牛排，无奈地一边咀嚼一边有些怨恨地看向对面和自己搭话的石田，换来对方几声爽朗的笑。  
“其实我觉得你和我还是挺像的，虽然年纪差得远了点，”石田递上了果汁，“听说离开父母早的男人容易早结婚，对家庭生活从满幻想，早早就成家，今天一回家来冲了澡就有这样热乎乎的晚饭吃，突然就觉得想去谈个恋爱，我属于像父亲的那种类型，所以将来的对方如果要是个像母亲那样擅长家事做菜又好吃的人最好不过，这么说了估计会把女孩都吓跑吧，现在女性都不喜欢一谈恋爱就谈婚论嫁嘛。说起来阿灼的理想型是怎样的，果然是野性的日耳曼系？”  
“我和母亲太像了，”阿灼放下喝了一半的果汁，“打小周围就人人都这么说。所以大概，按这个类推可能会娶一个像父亲那样的女性？”  
闻言石田差点一口把嘴里的牛肉喷出来，噎了半天赶快去拿果汁抬头就喝了半杯才平复下去，大喘着气笑得半趴在餐桌上。  
“你这家伙，其实，和自家老爹关系不错吧！居然开这种玩笑！”  
阿灼难得地笑出声来然后长叹了口气，无奈地说道，“是啊，其实我和父亲关系很好的。”  
石田擦了擦眼泪重新坐正，带着笑容看向对面的阿灼，笑容慢慢地退下去，露出些许无奈的神情来。  
“所以说，”他说道，“偶尔打个电话。”  
“没什么话题。”阿灼说道。  
石田长呼了口气，再次拿起刀叉将注意力放回牛排上，嘴上却说道。  
“如果你觉得学校太无聊了，可以来篮球馆找我，我可以教你篮球，我不知道叔父他喜不喜欢剑道。”  
这样就有话题了。一句无言的话在二人之间蔓延。  
当日深夜，石田因为白天比赛疲劳早早就睡熟，阿灼确认过了以后一个人背上背包出了门，在楼下不远处的便利店推门走了进去，收银员一言不发地低头数钱，已经有人等在那里，那身一个灰色眼睛，看起来干练而冷酷的女人。  
“Lia·Blinders小姐，许久不见了。”他寒暄道。  
“是Lia·Winderson，”来人纠正了他，“确实好久不见了，Dante，上次见面的时候，你还在上小学。”  
“抱歉，我以为有外人在的时候还是正式点改口称你的父姓比较稳妥，”阿灼看了一眼Lia身后的收银员，“不过大概是我误会了，看来黑手党的blinders家，以后全都随你在贫民街出身的母亲改姓了Winderson，不知道意裔的另外三家作何感想。”  
随之阿灼，或者说Dante转过头来面对自己深夜到访的客人，直直地看向对方冰一样灰蓝色的眼睛继续说了下去。  
“不过我听说令尊在被你夺权害命之前已经替你打点好了这些琐碎，如今Novio Blinders先生现在已经下葬四个月了，有个全身心协助继承人上位连命都可以交付的父亲真是令人羡慕啊，Winderson小姐。”  
L喝完了手里的便利店咖啡，只手将纸杯捏成一团，丢进门边的垃圾箱里，眼神毫无动容地直视向Dante的挑衅。  
“我以为你大老远叫我来这个国家，是来和我做生意的，而不是来拿你那个把唯一的继承人踢出门外的胆小鬼窝囊废父亲，来和我攀比的。”  
“另外，”她又追加道，“我奉劝你注意点说话的态度，你知道我是什么人，而我也知道你是什么人，不会因为你还是个孩子就下不去手，这个国家虽然安全，但也不会那么在乎一个非国民的死活的。”  
“诚然，我的父亲Novio Blinders，在三年前就料到了自己今天的下场，所以在布局保护自己地位的同时，他尽一切努力将自己的家产洗白，好在司机死后家族遭到复仇时能够尽可能地将家产保存下去，传给继承人。”Lia·Winderson说道，“也就是我。”  
“然而父亲并不是一个金融方面的行家，说到底也不过是个市井上靠持枪犯罪发家的小人物，相比之下身Blinders家的仇人遍布黑白两道，手腕太多了，所以他选择了找一个外人来帮忙，一个隔岸观火，但又不算是局外人的，同时又非常需要一个靠山和保护的投机商行家，如果是二十年前你的母亲还年轻时，我会说那个人就是她。”  
“但是她已经死了十年了，所以他冒险找到了你，”L看向面前的少年，“因为当年所有置身局内的人都说你和你的母亲像到骨子里，Dante·Heinrich少爷，D，而你为了保证在我父亲死后仍能拿到他与你约定的钱，私自在帮他洗金的这几年内将大量的财产和股份转到了自己的名下，而我只能回来再花钱从你这里把它们赎回来。”  
阿灼，Dante，或者说D闻言故作无奈地摊了摊手，“确实，我这几年一直在为你的父亲Novio洗家产，但是正如你刚刚说的，这么做的目的是为了在他死后把家产完好地留给你，而我的所作所为那位先生是看在眼里的，到头来我也只不过要我的那份佣金而已。”  
“我手里，是数千万美金价值的不动产，金融公司，和股份产业，”D说道，“而我要的不过是作为金融顾问的那份佣金，两百万美元而已。”  
随即他点头示意了一下L身后的旅行箱，跟在L身后的下属看向L，而L点头表示赞同。  
箱子被打开，摆在二人面前。  
“五百万美金，现钞。”  
D片刻没作声，随即说道。  
“我没开口要这么多，你这是要买什么。”  
“你的监护权。”L说道。  
D半闭起眼来，“我虽然母亲死的早，但父亲还在世呢，你这是什么意思。”  
“当年你的母亲从赌场起家，”L说了下去，“脱衣舞女出身，在赌场卖高利贷起手，最终却让几个家族输得差点变卖家产，当时人人都想要你的母亲，人人都想把她据为己有，而她最终选择了你的父亲，是为什么？”  
因为Eliana是脱衣舞女。她不属于任何家族，不属于任何势力，没有父母，没有靠山，而钱和头脑，在面对权利和暴力时不过是一纸空文。  
“而现在，你的父亲抛弃了你。”L指摘道。“将你置于和你母亲当年一样的处境里。”  
“但他还活着。”D说道。  
“如果你继续这样下去，很快就难说了。”L说道，“你那个软弱的父亲不过是个吃软饭的草包，就算我不下手，也有的是别的人。”  
于是D明白了L的意思了，他双手交叉在胸前，歪着头看向眼前的女人和她身后的保镖。  
“如果我说我拒绝。”  
“你走不出这家便利店的门。”Lia回答道。  
片刻的沉默。  
打破沉默的是D叹气的声音，他突然释然了一般松懈下来，说道，“自己得不到也不能让别的家族得到，看来当年母亲一意孤行选择Heinrich的前车之鉴给你们留下了不小的精神创伤，严重到愿意为了我杀人的地步，说真的，有时候我真的很羡慕你，有一个哪怕被丈夫抛弃在贫民窟也努力让女儿健康长大的母亲，和一个在你失去母亲之后，竭力补偿你为了你连被你杀死都心甘情愿的父亲，不像我。”  
魔女和渣男的儿子。  
L没有说话，而D继续说了下去。  
“确实，母亲遗传给了我天才的脑子和名号以外就撒手人寰，而我对父亲恐怕已经没法再抱有什么指望，现在给自己选个有权有势的保护者迫在眉睫，对我自己对家族的安全都有好处，但是说出来或许你不信，我已经选好了人选了。”  
“而为了实现我的计划，为了让我和我选定的那个人平静地生活下去，我确实需要你箱子里的钱，”D抬起头来，“为此，我不想卖了我自己，所以也就只好，选择卖给你点别人了，既然你父亲已经死了，卖他一两回恐怕他也不至于亲自来找我寻仇，所以接下来我要说的，本来是我答应Novio先生不会告诉你的。”  
“Lia Blinders，”说到这里他顿了一下，“你恨你的亲生父亲Novio Blinders，不仅仅是因为他在你出生时将你和你的母亲抛弃在了贫民街自生自灭从而害死了你的母亲，更是因为他在明知道你迷恋他最得力的部下A，却在A任务失败遭受重伤的时候下令将A处死。”  
“但是如果我告诉你，这两个人，都尚在人世呢？”

清晨时石田起床时阿灼已经做好了早饭在桌边边看书边等着他。  
“你真是越来越像哪里来的新婚新娘子了。”石田小声嘟囔道，随即又问道，“你有夜跑的习惯吗？”  
阿灼咬面包边的动作顿了一下，回过头来看向同居的义兄，“嗯？”  
“其实也没什么啦，”石田揉了揉睡得一团乱的头发，“这附近治安还可以，但是还是不要太晚出去比较好。”  
阿灼一边点头一边慢慢地把卡在喉咙里面包咽下去。  
之后提着书包和花宫在学校门口会和时的阿灼脸色相当不好。  
“我最近觉得石田君说不定不是普通人类。”  
花宫“欸？”了一声，随即镇静下来推了推眼镜，“说起来，他多少和你有那么一点血缘关系。”  
“我可是货真价实的人类。”  
“不是魔王吗。”  
“那是母亲遗传的所以没办法。”阿灼揉了揉因为大半夜没睡所以肿起来的眼眶。  
“原来魔王之位是世袭制。”花宫装作理解的样子点了点头，随即岔开话题说道，“说起来昨晚上Ox给我发了和杏子告白成功的合影，真的交往了未成年犯罪可就麻烦了。”  
阿灼不以为然，“她不是已经十八岁了。”  
“日本成年界限是二十岁。”  
“欸？”阿灼愣在原地。

大学生篮球联赛的半决赛场在石田所在的大学体育馆，因此校内篮球协会被委派了布置和打扫的工作，刚刚被音乐协会借去做排演场地的篮球场连球筐都要人现搬回来，几个人忙了好一阵子，告一段落的时候女性成员开始商量布置横幅，杂务的人从外面买了热茶回来。  
“听说你家里来了客人。”管理杂务的女部员端了茶给他。  
石田接过来，“一个远房亲戚，十六岁，今年上高中。”  
“女孩子？”对方笑道。  
石田笑了笑，“男孩子。”  
“男大学生和男高中生两个人住在一起吗，生活上会不会很紧张？”  
“还好啦，”石田想了想说道，“你也知道，我家，父母过世很早啊，房子又大，两个人住绰绰有余不说，对方的老家还挺有钱的，生活费也很阔绰，教养好家事也好，礼数周到做饭也好吃，倒不如说他来了以后生活改善了不少。”  
对方闻言露出有些无奈的笑容，“这个年纪的男孩子一般都给人很不安定的印象，你这么说反倒让人觉得有点担心了。”  
“可不是嘛，”石田喝了口茶叹气道，“脑筋越好越气人，越气人越让人担心。”  
闻言对方像是嗅到了什么苗头似的探过头来“是出了什么事吗？”  
“其实也没什么，”石田向后靠在墙上，肩膀也跟着松懈下来，“就是我在那孩子来了以后一直想打个电话到德国去给他家报个平安。”  
说到这里他顿了一下，“但是电话一直都打不通，我也不会德语，录下来提示音去找德语系的人问了一下。”  
“貌似是已经销号了。”  
说到这里，对面的女孩也没了话说，逐渐露出有些不知如何反应是好的神情来，石田赶忙笑了笑。  
“估计只是设定了不认识的号码就屏蔽吧。”说完摆了摆手，“你知道，有钱人嘛，和我们不是一个世界，很多我们不能深究的事情嘛。”  
女孩意味深长地“嗯”了一声，转过身也和石田一样背对着墙坐下，伸了伸手臂，叹了口气。  
“其实啊，我也有一个上高中的妹妹，”她坐在石田身旁说道，“和你家的那个相反，教养坏，家事也不做，待人也丝毫不讲礼貌，对长辈态度尤其糟糕，和父母的关系也坏到不行，其实我家父母是年轻时太忙于工作又发生过各种各样的事情所以作为父母的确有些不称职啦，那样至少和我这个姐姐亲近一些也好，然而也没有，最后发展成了不登校少女，一天到晚不见人影不说，电话也不接。”  
说到这里她又叹了一口气，“想和老好人石田君交流一下相处经验，似乎也行不通呢，你家那个完全不是一个世界，想妆模作样提供一点经验也说不出话来。”  
闻言石田放下装了热茶的纸杯爽朗地大笑了起来。  
“这么不中用真是对不起，”石田笑道，“不过能和你说话我还是很高兴的。”  
“怎么好像在学校外面接孩子的家庭主妇似的。”对方笑道。  
“那我大概就是家庭主夫了，”石田勾了勾嘴角，“说起来，桃子小姐，大家都叫你桃子小姐，搞得我到现在还不知道你的名字。”  
“是我拜托大家叫我桃子的，”桃子小姐笑道，“我叫野崎桃子，妹妹叫杏子。”  
“原来如此，”石田笑道，“桃子和杏子啊。”  
“是啊，”桃子笑道，“小时候总是被人一起叫，我很喜欢自己的名字，说起来大家都叫石田君，我也还不知道石田君的名是什么。”  
“阿燃，”石田放下喝干的水杯，“石田燃。”  
“弟弟的名字叫阿灼，是我取的。”

“所以，野崎组就是这么和花宫家结下了仇。”花宫说道，然后用力吸了一口手里的浓缩果汁。  
阿灼对着膝盖上的午餐盒若有所思地点了点头。  
“你到底有没有在听。”花宫皱眉。  
两人一并坐在午休时间的屋顶上，花宫一手握着买来的三明治一手拿着浓缩果汁，阿灼则抱着石田提前准备的便当。  
“野崎组有继承人么。”阿灼突然自言自语一般说道。  
花宫想了想，“听说有个女儿，野崎组组长年轻时是出了名的好色，然而娶的老婆是泼辣的贵族千金，听说在外面留的种，全都生不下来就一尸两命，日子久了，根本没有女人敢跟野崎，夫妻倒是一直没离婚过到现在，怎么突然想起问这个？”  
“昨天晚上我见了Lia Winderson，”阿灼用叉子叉起一块蔬菜沙拉，“Novio Blinders的女儿。”  
“Blinders，”花宫重复了一遍，随即像是想起了什么，“那个黑手党的黑羊？那个背叛家族和政客警察勾结自立门户的那个黑手党中的异类？我父亲生前和我提起过这个人，告诉我不要和他打交道，背叛家族的人不值得信任。”  
“异类的女儿也还是异类，叛徒的女儿也还是叛徒。”阿灼舔了舔嘴边的沙拉酱。“她恐怕近期会着手将家族洗白。”  
花宫闻言皱眉。  
阿灼继续说了下去，“老Novio生前委托我洗白了一部分台面上的产业，并为此给我留了些佣金，不过接下来是我的推测，Lia Winderson会将整个家族企业逐渐洗白，彻底脱离Blinders的老路。”  
“其他几个合作家族不会轻易让她如愿，”花宫说道，“包括花宫家。”  
“为此她需要一个盟友。”阿灼拿叉子指了指花宫的胸口，“联盟中的几个家族，哪个最远离黑道，接近纯粹的商道之家。”  
“Heinrich。”花宫笑了一下，“你的家族，你准备把她拉为你的盟友。”  
“准备，”阿灼低头咬了一口便当里的炸鸡，“目前也就只是准备而已，老Novio刚死不到一年，留下的宝藏尸骨和秘密她还知道的不够完善，我推了她一把，然而等她真的下定决心，还需要时间。”  
闻言花宫直接笑了出来，向后一仰靠在墙上，“希望那一天快点来，那样我也就终于能摆脱你这个混世魔王的保镖工作了。”  
“恐怕一时半会你摆脱不了我，”阿灼喝了一口和花宫一并买来的浓缩果汁，“而且接下来的几个月我恐怕有生命危险。”  
闻言花宫一下就坐了起来。  
“我既然见了Lia Winderson，就暴露了行踪，”阿灼放下果汁，“不止是行踪，我曾经给Novio Blinders洗白家族产业的事情肯定也跟着暴露了，现在恐怕几大家族都知道我不仅仅是传闻中和我那个魔女母亲长得一模一样，而且实际上功能性能也旗鼓相当，再加上我刚被踢出了Heinrich家，等于我现在完全处于当年我母亲一样，被当作猎物的境地。”  
“更不要说Heinrich本家也还不打算放过我了。”说完阿灼吞下一块炸鸡，把两腮塞得鼓鼓的，像个仓鼠一样满足地开始咀嚼。  
花宫朝彦花了好一阵子来抑制住自己上手打人的冲动，最后长长地叹了口气，张开手往后一仰，躺倒在了天台上，一手拿着三明治一手拿着果汁盒，抬头看向天上的云朵，有鸽子飞过云间。  
“你有没有想过，如果没有出生在这样的家族里，”他突然说道，“我们会过着怎样的生活？”  
阿灼花了好一阵子才把嘴里塞满的炸鸡咽下去。  
“就像现在这样，”他回答道，“坐在天台上，吃午餐，喝浓缩果汁，聊蠢事。”  
“也就只有你这样的混世魔王能把这些事情说成蠢事，”花宫笑道，“每年为了这些蠢事不知道死多少人，今年又天知道我们两个会不会也算在其中。”  
“那就说点不那么蠢的好了。”阿灼叹了口气，把吃了一半的便当盒放在地上，跟着躺在地上，侧着在花宫身旁，直勾勾地看过去。  
花宫被盯得莫名有些脸红。  
“今天下课了去游戏厅怎么样。”阿灼说道。

离学院最近的游戏厅只有两条街远，因为时常有逃课的学生光顾，店长几乎和全校的班主任老师都成了酒友。  
“你过去来过游戏厅吗？”花宫不太信任地推了推眼镜。  
阿灼只顾着往娃娃机里丢硬币，然后开始活动控制手柄，“赌场经常去，最喜欢的是转轮，最擅长的是德州扑克。”  
“那不是一回事。”花宫将视线投向娃娃机内开始活动的夹子，“你是怎么进去赌场的？”  
“赌场主人和我有些私交。”阿灼摁下了按钮，夹子落了下去，在一只毛绒熊上张开又收紧，没有抓住，空空地回到了挂钩上。  
“哼。”阿灼不甘地评价道。  
“我都说了不是一回事。”花宫理所当然地说道。  
“你来。”阿灼吩咐道。  
之后两个人对着那台娃娃机花了二十分钟，谁都没有把那只毛绒熊夹上来，把浑身的零钱都耗尽了以后两个青少年终于幡然醒悟，拿出信用卡一人去柜台买了一份冷饮汽水坐在摩托机上喝。  
“其实我也是第一次来电子游戏厅。”花宫咬着吸管辩解道。  
阿灼没理他，两个人并排坐着百无聊赖地看向店门口，只见一个水手服的女孩走了进来，在柜台买了冰激凌以后径直朝着娃娃机走了过去，五分钟以后已经手里抱满了小型毛绒公仔，包括他们两个之前一直在争夺的那只泰迪熊。  
花宫张大了嘴。  
阿灼拖着头悠悠地看了一会，突然说道，“那好像是那个木村杏子。”  
花宫放下了汽水瓶，看了阿灼一眼，阿灼也斜着头回看向他，在花宫还在犹豫要不要上去抓人的时候木村杏子已经自己走了过来，手里拿着刚抓到的那只泰迪熊。  
“你们想要这个？”杏子问道。  
阿灼咬着吸管喝汽水，一时并没有马上放下的样子，反倒是花宫先开口问道，“你想要什么。”  
杏子笑了笑，扶着膝盖朝着面前的少年低下头做出可爱的样子，被特意改良过的学生制服领口能看见里面胸部的轮廓。  
“我呀，我想要你们的原谅。”说完双手合十做出道歉的样子来，“骗灼君去空教室我是被逼的，一个女学生怎么也斗不过那些黑社会的大人，被要挟了就害怕得不知道怎么办才好，我也不知道他们是想做什么就答应了，要是我那时候知道灼君是花宫家罩着的，怎么也不敢答应呀。”  
“因为父亲欠了野崎组的钱？”花宫挑眉。  
杏子有些不快地缩了一下，“果然那个寿司店的傻瓜都告诉你了。”  
“野崎组可是主要靠高利贷赚钱的，”花宫说道，“欠了高利贷还能在游戏厅抓娃娃，看样子不仅是常客，而且手段非凡。”  
杏子笑得更好看了，“别这么说嘛，就算背了高利贷，女高中生享受青春也是很重要的。”  
花宫一时不知该再怎么说下去才好，杏子地方挑得很完美，公共设施内四处都是人，店主和顾客都是学校方面的关系者，身为花宫家这样老牌的极道组织的长子，自己不知道有多少话术和拷问手段能让这个脑子不好使的女人三分钟就说真话，然而在这里连顺利抓人都成问题。  
说到底这个地方是阿灼选的，想到这里他看向一直在喝汽水的阿灼，对方似乎终于喝完了，把空掉的玻璃瓶子放下在摩托机旁边，抬头看向杏子，指了指她手里的泰迪熊。  
“我原谅你，你就把它给我？”阿灼问道。  
杏子浮夸地点了点头表示诚意。  
“成交。”阿灼点了点头，随之拿出了手机来。“作为和好的象征，交换下联系方式。”  
傍晚时，两个男高中生一并走向回程的电车站，其中一人抱着一只大概有十五公分高的毛绒泰迪玩偶，另一个则是披着外套，身材高大的眼镜文系男子，在昏暗的路灯下有些不搭调的滑稽。  
“你就那么喜欢那个公仔？”花宫问道。  
“怎么会，”阿灼说道，“知道她背后是野崎组以外她对我们已经没用了，我想要的是她的联系方式。”  
“她那种人至少有三个手机号码。”  
“所以我要来一个，Ox先生要来一个，加上漫研会登记簿上的那一个，”阿灼淡淡然地解释道，“我们已经掌握了她大部分的联系方式了，60%的情况下能够随时得知她的位置。”  
“她有这么大的价值？”  
“我不知道。”阿灼直言道。“不过她等这个安全地和你我谈话的机会等了这么久，说明我对她恐怕有着很大的价值，虽然我还不知道具体是什么。”  
电车很快到站，车站传来流动的风声，两人一并走进了车厢里，在过于拥挤的环境里并排地站在扶手旁，车门关在二人的身后。  
片刻之后花宫的手机响了一下，他拿出来看了一眼。  
From 灼  
车上有人，两站后下车。  
花宫警觉地看了不远处的对方一眼，两站后的月台是一处安静的小站，然而两站之间的距离很长，足足有十五分钟的时间。  
上班族的下班时段拥挤又异样安静的电车里，第二站下车的人很多，花宫小心地在人群之间拉住了对方的手指。  
当车门再次打开的时候，花宫直接拉着阿灼冲了出去，绕过车站的勤务室混进对面下车的人群里超站外走，然后二人在站口熟练而迅速地刷卡出去，花宫突然把身上的外套脱下来披在阿灼身上然后用兜帽遮住了他的脸，在二人身后，两个身穿西装上班族打扮，然而却似乎在寻找什么人似的男子出现在月台对面，花宫将制服外套脱了扔进垃圾桶露出里面与外套风格大相径庭的暴走族风衬衫，然后将阿灼摁在车站口的墙上，整个人像是接吻调情的恋人一样覆了上去。  
可疑的男子在二人身后毫不怀疑地离开了车站。  
一分钟后被摁得肩膀都麻了的阿灼靠着墙小声地问了一句好了没有。  
花宫做了个嘘声的动作，又过了一分钟，叹了口气，放下了架在对方头顶上的手臂。  
还没等两人松一口气，身后突然传来了熟悉的声音。  
“阿灼？”  
闻言花宫紧张地转过身将阿灼护在身后，右手伸进书包就我住了隐藏在包中的刀柄，而阿灼探过头去，两人一并都愣住了，站在站口二人对面的，是穿着运动服明显是刚打篮球回来的石田和一位明显是石田同学的女大学生。  
“呃。”阿灼说道。  
“请您务必听我解释！”花宫急切地说道。  
“呃。”石田说道。  
野崎桃子在旁边朝着石田悄悄做了个比心的手势，抬起头来却愣了一下，“欸，朝彦君？”  
正颤抖着手指试图摆正自己的眼镜的花宫，”好，好久不见，野崎小姐。”  
远处寻人未果的黑衣男子正在折回来的路上，阿灼一手拉住花宫的肩膀站到了他和石田之间。  
“既然大家都认识，不如找个地方一起吃晚饭？”  
“修罗场啊，年轻人真好。”路过的大叔赞叹道。

四个人在最近的警局附近的一家烧肉屋坐下，有些冷的天气围着烤炉气氛一下就融洽了不少。  
向来喜欢照顾人的石田一边张罗着烤肉一边在油渍声里听另外三人你一言我一语地慢慢把事情说出个大概，到最后布置好了青椒和蔬菜以后才终于放下了夹子和筷子，叹了口气概括道。  
“所以，野崎小姐和花宫君的父亲是生意上的竞争对手，所以两个人从小就认识。”  
一男一女各自点头。  
石田转而指向阿灼说道。  
“然后，你老家过去来日本时和花宫家合作过所以其实是世交，来留学后特意到了同一所学校一个班级，就很快成了朋友？”  
一男一女一起点头。  
石田叹了口气，拿起夹子慢慢地把吱吱作响的烧肉翻了翻，说道。  
“世界还真是小啊。”  
“可不是嘛！”桃子小姐马上回答道，一手拿起沙拉给大家分盘子一边岔开话题，“我也真没有想到，听说朝彦君家来了客人，过去合作伙伴旧家的公子上门做客，居然就是石田先生家的弟弟。”  
看来身为女大学生的桃子对自己家庭是黑社会的事情十分在意，对花宫的隐瞒深表感激，留给花宫的蔬菜沙拉特别的多。  
到这里石田反而突然松了一口气，整个人瘫进了沙发坐垫里。  
“这么说我反倒一下放心了，”他说，“阿灼这孩子突然一个人跑到异国他乡来送给我这么见都没见过几面的远房亲戚照顾，我还觉得家里是不是太轻率了，原来在这里有工作伙伴还有世交，看来我才是多虑了。”  
桃子放下空掉的沙拉盘子，“说起来石田君也说过阿灼的名字是自己取的，旧姓应该是，Heinrich？”  
“Dante Heinrich。”花宫代为回答道。  
“欸，你原来叫这么帅气的名字啊。”石田笑道。  
“给别人取名字之前至少也要把别人的原名记住吧。”花宫推了推眼镜。  
石田被小自己好几岁的高中生这么说了也没有生气，反倒是自然而然地调笑道，“看来你对我家阿灼是真心的。”  
花宫一下就涨红了脸，反驳也不是不反驳也不是，张着嘴半天没说出话来，最后沉默地转头看向坐在旁边的阿灼，却发现对方已经吃得两颊鼓得像个仓鼠，马上就拿起烤肉夹子一边将烤熟的牛肉往他盘子里丢一边训斥道。  
“你知不知道这是烤肉店，在烤肉店里吃蔬菜沙拉吃到饱对得起这些为你而死的动物吗！”  
阿灼塞满了嘴也不理会他，夹起一块牛肉就塞进了已经鼓起来的嘴里。  
花宫急得把夹子一丢就拿起凉茶来赶忙送到他嘴边，“你是不知道烫吗！”  
“看来真是真心的。”石田揶揄道。  
多少察觉了花宫其实是受雇于Heinrich家的贴身保镖的桃子在旁边尴尬地笑了笑，抬手给石田又添满了茶。  
等到烤肉都兹兹作响以后石田再次拿起夹子开始分发，看着阿灼一直致力于把自己的嘴塞满食物的样子看起来是打定主意不肯说话，于是把话头推向了另外两个人，随口一般地说道，“说起来既然是世交，应该见过阿灼的家里人吧，不知道这家伙的家里人是什么样子。”  
“啊，说起来那时候来日本的是夫人呢，其实我和Heinrich夫人有过一面之缘，”桃子回忆道，“还是在社交party上，夫人是相当能干的女性，在业内也十分有名，朝彦君应该知道得更清楚。”  
“父亲那边怎样我也不知道，”花宫冷冰冰地说道，指了指身旁，“但反正这家伙从皮肤上到骨子里，都和他死去的母亲一模一样。”  
“这可真是意外，”石田拉长声调疑惑地端起茶来，自言自语一般地说道，“我还以为不肯和老爹搞好关系的青春期毛头小子，全都是随父亲的类型呢，真想知道，阿灼的母亲是个什么样的人。”  
一下子桃子和花宫都不说话了，仿佛是想到了什么可怕的事情一般，在夜里突然噤声的枭鸟，空气里只有阿灼一个人拼命吃东西的声音，活像一只夜里磨牙的仓鼠。  
烤肉店热气腾腾得，四个各自来自奇怪而残缺的家族的人凑在一起，仿佛一场奇怪的家庭聚会。  
“你和花宫君真的在交往吗。”在回去的电车上石田问道。  
阿灼看着窗外飞驰的夜色，“你今天问题很多。”  
两人在电车行进的有规律的咔哒声中沉默着，然后石田说道。  
“那可真是抱歉。”

“然后打那天起你就和石田先生冷战了一个礼拜没说过话？”  
坐在天台上吃午饭的花宫惊讶地放下了手里的浓缩果汁。“抱歉我可能追不上你天才的头脑，但是我实在没听出来原因是什么。”  
“我讨厌被人打断我的计划。”阿灼幽幽地说道。  
“据我所知他突然出现倒是帮我们摆脱了追踪。”花宫推了推眼镜，“除了，可能，对我的事情有点误会。”  
“那两个人不是来追踪的，”阿灼喝了一口浓缩果汁，“那是我的下属。”  
花宫愣了一下，“你下属？”  
“我约他们出来找我，”阿灼说道，“在电车上是故意吓你的。”  
花宫一手就把果汁盒捏爆了，“你这家伙？！”  
阿灼继续说了下去，“你现在该关心的难道不是我在日本怎么会有下属？”  
花宫直接把果汁扔进了门边的垃圾桶，“我现在除了打你什么都不想。”  
阿灼喝了一口果汁自顾自说了下去，“我虽然很擅长玩金融游戏和赌博，但是毕竟是个未成年人，看在已故母亲的薄面大家都愿意给我这个毛头小子机会，可并不表示我就敢一个人上去操盘。所以为了保险起见，在上中学的时候，我从父亲的公司下端搜寻了几个有能力的年轻人，给了他们一笔钱，让他们在纽约成立了一家小规模的金融公司。”  
“让我猜猜，”花宫说道，“Blinders家的黑钱是你让他们去洗的。”  
“副社长在亚特兰大有一家赌场。”阿灼咬了一口手里的午饭面包，在咬到里面红豆的馅料时愣了一下，然后抬起头来重新看向花宫，“当然，实际上赌场我有一半的所有权。”  
“那么这家金融公司的所有人？”  
阿灼摇了摇头，“不是我。”  
随之接着说了下去，“对他们，我完全是以顾问的形式给予支持，金融公司的运转和盈利，我都并不过问，只在合适的时候偶尔提出建议，而对方定期给我一定量的顾问费。”  
“也就是说你在法律上和他们并没有联系。”  
阿灼点了点头，“在德国本家，我手段可能算不上怀柔，对自家亲戚也是非打即杀，不留情分不留后手，胜了就拿输了就跑，完全是战争策略，但对他们，我培养的是忠心和信赖，因此他们是我的后备军团，在现在我被Heinrich扫地出门的时候，想要东山再起就要靠他们了。”  
花宫沉默了一会，突然说道，“那么好吧，对于你的下属，我姑且认可，希望你下回引见他们的时候直接把人叫到我家道场来。不过我还是看不出你和石田先生冷战的原因是什么。”  
阿灼不满地抬起头来，“我说了因为他打断了我的计划。”  
“他本来就不在你的计划里，”花宫指了指阿灼的眉心，然后指了指心脏的位置，“问问你自己，你把他卷进来到底是为了什么，因为反正我是一点也想不明白为什么。”  
阿灼有一会没说话，午休结束的铃声从远处响了起来。  
“今天你可以不用跟着我，周末早上九点在西口站门前见，我带你去见几个人。”  
花宫站了起来，用力将三明治的包装纸丢进垃圾桶里，发出一声闷响。  
阿灼喊住了他。“你还没告诉我野崎桃子的背景调查结果。”  
花宫站住了低头看过来，回答道，“野崎组组长的女儿，不过只是个什么都不懂的大学生，暂时不构成威胁。”  
随即又说道，“既然这么在意，不如早点去认错，万一你一个没看住他就死得没声没息的。”  
阿灼用力吸了吸已经空了的果汁，发出蛇一样嘶嘶地声音。  
下午的数学课时，阿灼的座位一直是空着的。  
“花宫君知道石田灼君去哪里了吗？”  
“医务室。”花宫回答道。

在游戏厅后面的小路，穿着学生制服的少女抱着巨大的兔子娃娃坐在垃圾桶盖上玩手机。  
远远而来的脚步停在离她十步远的位置，她这才收起了手机抬头看向来人。  
“你在我的手机上贴了GPS发信器。”木村杏子笑道。  
而阿灼也将自己的手机拿了出来，打开了照片，屏幕上是那天晚上自己和另外三人在烤肉店的照片，隔着一段距离，很明显是偷拍。  
“而你似乎连GPS都不需要，”阿灼说道，“人力，有时候比精密仪器更方便不是吗？要不是当时凑巧我的几名下属就在附近找我，你是不是早就动手了。”  
杏子捂着嘴笑了笑，“不过是些脑子不好使的臭男人罢了，支使起来挺顺手就用咯？”  
“我能问问你对我这么执着的原因吗？”阿灼将手机收进了外衣的口袋，“野崎组盯上我也就算了，他们是生意人，不瞒你说，我虽然比你还要小两岁，但是见过很多类型的人，其中见得最多的就是寻仇，你的所作所为，一举一动，以我的经验基本已经可以归在私怨的一类里了，可是在我的记忆里，我们总共这才是第三次见面。”  
说到这里杏子脸上的笑容僵了一下，随即说道，“哦，确实，你我算不上什么老相识，不过你这张脸我却是一直都记得。”  
阿灼顿了一下，随即变成了而冷漠的神色，一瞬间二人之间本来就剑拔弩张的氛围变得更加冰冷。  
“没错，”杏子说道，“你的母亲。”  
“如果我说，”阿灼的声音低了几分，并且变得有些缓慢，“母亲的最大的受害人，其实是我。”  
“谁管你啊！”杏子破口骂道，“魔女的儿子也是恶魔！你们毁了我的家庭，我就是下地狱也要拉你一起。”  
阿灼歪着头顿了一下说道，“不过很可惜，我已经被家族扫地出门了，你恐怕没法以牙还牙。”  
“我可不这么觉得。”杏子抬手指了指阿灼方才放下手机的口袋，“烤肉好吃吗？石田，灼，君？”  
石田这个姓氏被咬得吱吱作响。  
“或许我现在说了你也不相信，”阿灼反而突然平静了下来，“但是你会后悔的。”  
“那就走着瞧吧。”杏子高声笑道，随即将手里抱着的兔子娃娃丢进阿灼的手里，“送给你的，今天的战利品，算是表达我对你的同情，共同受害人的魔王大人。”  
阿灼抱着硕大的兔子，目送她离开。  
一小时之后，他来到了石田所就读的市内大学外，穿着中学的制服，单肩挎着书包，一只手拽着毛绒兔子硕大的左耳朵，兔子的手脚一路拖在地上沾染了灰尘甚至还被电车上的行人踩了脚印，然而用毛线缝制的表情依然是令人安心的纯洁无垢的笑容。  
在周五的下午距离学校下学还有几个小时的时候，在大学附近见到一个穿着高中制服，手里还拽着一只白兔子毛绒玩偶的少年，多少算是件奇怪的事情，更不要说阿灼很明显不是本国人，淡栗色的发色在亚系之中过于显眼，肤色和眼睛的颜色也明显要淡一个色调，一路走来几乎吸引了所有人的视线。  
因为这阵子骚动，在校内图书馆结束了打工背着书包正准备去体育馆整理的野崎桃子几乎是一眼就看到了迎面背着书包拽着一只兔子走来的阿灼，当即就愣住了，而对方就像是料到会遇到自己一样泰然自若，甚至直接径直走到自己面前，半低着头问了声好。  
“是来找石田君的吗？”桃子有些不自然地问道，“他下午的课要六点才结束，现在去体育馆一时半会也等不到他的。”  
阿灼一时没有回话，半低着头眯着眼看向桃子的脚下，似乎在思索什么事情，天生没法放着人不管的桃子叹了口气。  
“天这么冷，要不要先和我到咖啡馆喝点热的？”  
两个人一起坐下在了距离体育馆不远处的茶屋，面向学生的咖啡廉价又快捷，很快就送到了二人面前。  
“小灼是在学校遇到什么事情吗？”桃子担忧地问道。“该不会是，被欺负了什么的。”  
阿灼吞了一口咖啡，像是被烫到了一样吐了下舌头，随即被丢了这样一个问题有些惊讶地抬起头来。  
“欺负？”  
“就是，”桃子有些为难地解释道，“你看，学生都是这个年纪，你又是外国人，还跟朝彦走得这么近。”  
“朝彦？”阿灼放下了手里的咖啡。“朝彦怎么了吗？”  
“朝彦就是，”桃子更加为难地顿了一下，随即放弃一般地叹了口气，直说道，“我就不和你绕圈子了，朝彦和我，家里都是做黑道生意的，你应该已经听朝彦说了，我家是在附近放高利贷的野崎组，而朝彦是数百年历史的旧贵族武家花宫家的独生子，他家父母去世的早，虽然还是个高中生，但已经是一个人在打理家事，实际上已经是花宫家的当家了。”  
“所以桃子小姐的意思是说，”阿灼皱了皱眉，“我身为远道而来的Heinrich家的独生子，以我的容姿与家世，呆在旧没落贵族现役黑道武家花宫家的当家花宫朝彦的身边，会有年纪不足二十岁的没脑子的高中学生，敢对我下手。”  
桃子尴尬地笑了几声，“确实，确实不太可能。”  
随即像是掩饰尴尬一样地低头喝了一大口咖啡，被烫到了舌头也没敢出声，对面的阿灼一改方才低头看着地面的状态，这会直勾勾地盯着自己不放，一双灰绿色的眼睛如同打量猎物的猫一样看过来。  
“我只是，”她放下咖啡柔和地说道，“看到你这个时候跑过来，又抱着一个娃娃。”  
“过去我妹妹经常在学校被欺负，”桃子的眼神突然暗淡了下来，“你也知道，我家不是做正经生意的，作为这种家庭，我家起业得算是特别快的，所以过去的时候，其实没有现在的规模和势力，被欺负了也没什么靠山，我还好，一直是这样胆小怕事的性格，但是妹妹就好像把我留在母亲肚子里的戾气一个人吞了降生出来的似的，总是爱出风头，所以也经常被欺负，每次受不了的时候，她就下午逃学去附近的电子游戏中心玩抓娃娃，晚上回来的时候，一个人低着头背着书包，手里抓着一个毛茸茸的兔子娃娃什么的。”  
说到这里桃子尴尬地笑了笑，“所以我大概是看到你手里的兔子娃娃，看起来就是娃娃机里的类型，就联想到你会不会是被欺负了。”  
阿灼若有所思地托着头听她讲完，突然把手里扯着一只耳朵的兔子抱上桌子。  
“给你。”  
桃子愣了一下。“给我？”  
“老实说，”阿灼又半低下头，恢复了方才来时的神色，一下就没了刚才的戾气，“有点丢人，不想让石田先生看到。”  
桃子一时没回话，沉默了片刻，突然笑了起来，伸手接过了被抱到桌上的兔子。  
“小灼也有这样孩子气的一面，有点意外。”她拍了拍兔子耳朵上的灰尘，一点也不嫌弃地抱在怀里，“石田君一直说你太成熟了反而让人有些担心，看来也不尽然。”  
这会换阿灼愣了一下，似乎对石田向外人这么评价自己有些惊讶，随即恢复了常态，拿出了手机。  
“可以给你和兔子拍张照片吗？”  
“好啊。”桃子拿起兔子的右手朝着镜头挥了挥。  
之后两人在咖啡馆随便闲聊了一阵，一并去了体育馆，桃子去仓库整理让阿灼在篮球场旁边的坐席上等着，并和其他社员打了招呼，让大家见到石田来了就把他喊过来。  
“哦，这就是石田家的弟弟吗。”篮球社的几个人围过来。“幸会幸会。”  
“像个西洋娃娃一样，真的是那个阿燃那个家伙的弟弟吗。”  
“要是有兴趣一会可以下来一起打篮球。”队长模样的人许可道。  
“好。”阿灼说道，“我先发个信息，马上就下去。”  
几个人走后阿灼坐下在候补席，从手机的通讯录里找到杏子留下的电话号码，把方才拍下的桃子和兔子娃娃的合照传输上去，点了发送。  
不到三秒钟回信就来了。  
“你什么意思。”  
阿灼想了想，在信息栏里写道。  
你落下的窃听器，还给你家里了，希望你有空回家拿一下，令姐对你相当挂念  
这一回等了一分钟回信才来。  
“我没有姐姐。”  
阿灼打开通讯录信息，把“木村杏子”一行，改成了“棋子3”，点了存储，然后又点开了石田的电话号码，想了一会，从手机上打开另一张照片，发送了过去，看到发送完毕的提示跳出来以后站了起来，朝着球场上走去。  
等到石田背着书包换了运动鞋走进体育馆的时候看见的就是自己篮球队的队友和寄居在自家的远房弟弟这两方八竿子打不着的人一起在球场上打篮球的景象，一时半会没反应过来擦了两遍眼睛才确认自己没看错。  
“你弟弟挺有本事的。”坐在替补席一身汗喝运动饮料补给的副队长一边擦汗一边说道，“我这都换了一拨人了，都不见他出汗，听说今年高一？毕业以后有没有兴趣来这里读大学啊。”  
“这你就放心吧，”及时复活的石田回答道，“阿灼可是要去世界一流的大学的，耶鲁啊，哈佛剑桥什么的。”  
“这才当上哥哥几天就开始炫耀起弟弟来了。”旁边的人揶揄道。  
石田爽朗地笑起来。

队内练习赛石田回来时正好是第三场的时候，结束的时候阿灼下来，和热身完毕的石田打了招呼，石田对他笑了笑，换了运动服上去打完了最后一场，到结束的时候已经七点多了。  
简单地擦擦汗换过衣服以后，两个人来到电车站等回城的车时，已经足有八点整。  
“不是让你今天回去先自己吃饭的吗。”石田有些尴尬地开口。“今晚看来只能一起吃泡面了。”  
“石田先生看了我发过去的信息吗。”阿灼没头没尾地说道。  
石田放下背着的毛巾，点了点头，“那张照片是你的全家福吧，照片里的你大概也就六七岁的样子，挺可爱的，像个女孩子一样。”  
他是在上课时收到信息的，不过因为上课时手机是静音模式所以没有马上看到，下课以后打开看到不免有些惊讶，来到体育馆看到阿灼在更加惊讶，真是惊讶连连的一天。  
“左边牵着我的手的人就是父亲。”阿灼解释道。“右边是母亲。”  
石田点了点头。  
阿灼看起来似乎没有得到足够满意的回答，但是还是继续说了下去，“如你所知，父亲是名家之子，因此婚姻有诸多限制，然而在受邀去友人经营的赌场玩的时候，结识了当时做牌桌荷官的母亲，一见钟情对母亲展开了追求，并且很快谈婚论嫁，但因为身份不对等，父亲的决定一度受到家族中的强烈反对，甚至一度到了是否断绝亲缘关系，放弃继承权的地步，别看父亲照片上那个样子，却是一个相当痴情的男人，在母亲的事上一直没有和家族让步，争执了足有十年之久，因此父亲虽然是长子，成婚却比弟妹还要晚，而我比周围几个堂兄都要小很多，长子的儿子太年幼，也导致我这一代的继承问题更加混乱，不过那都是后话了。”  
“父亲如你所见，一眼就能看出来，是个相当严肃的人，”阿灼自顾自地说了下去，视线离开一直看着自己的石田，看向窗外的夜色，“而与性格相应的，在经营家业上相当稳健，在他的经营下公司这些年虽然算不上只赢不输，至少也不曾有过大额的亏损，母亲当年正是看出了父亲能力上的缺憾，与我的祖父母，也就是当时家族的主人进行交涉，说服了当时还在世的祖父母允许父亲与自己结婚，所以在婚后，原本是自由主义者的母亲一心致力于扩展父亲的家业，为的就是能让自己的婚姻在豪门中活得认可，使出身卑微的自己能够在家族中保持地位，虽然那样的平衡十分危险，但是为了所向往的东西，人往往能做出难以想象的事情。”  
“然而平衡在祖父母遇事故突然双双去世时被打破了，失去了长辈的支持，父亲的婚姻和我的继承权再次遭到了亲族的质疑，在相当艰难的境地里，在祖父母双双事故去世时的遗产分割战上，母亲用过激的卑鄙手段骗取了父亲其他亲族的家产，”阿灼重新看向石田，然而依旧面无表情，似乎也无意解读石田的态度，“而当时沉浸于丧亲之痛之中的父亲没有来得及抚平妻子的不安，结果就是母亲超越父亲一跃成为了Heinrich holdings最大的股东，让一个出身卑微的外人掌权，这在有着超过百年历史的家族企业之中几乎是令人发指，不可接受的事情，连为了母亲一度与家族为敌的父亲都一时难以接受。”  
说到这里阿灼停了下来，沉默了片刻。  
“这就是这张照片拍照时的背景，而在那之后的没多久，母亲因病让出了董事长的位置，留下独任CEO的父亲打点家族，第二年就去世了。”  
沉默蔓延在二人之间，电车还没有来。  
“你为什么突然跟我说这些。”石田说道。  
一瞬间阿灼睁大了眼睛，看起来十分惊讶，倒是石田板着一张扑克脸，完全不像是在说假话的样子。  
“因为你...”阿灼说了一半又停下来，然后又说下去，“难道不是因为你非要知道我父母的事情，我才这么费尽心思还算好了时间，特意来翘课...”  
“等等翘课是怎么回事？”石田一下子声音高了八度，整个人一下子就成了训斥晚辈的架势，两个人的立场一下就逆转了过来。  
“我让花宫替我请假了。”阿灼马上镇静下来。  
“我就觉得花宫那孩子太惯着你了。”石田说道。  
“我和他不是那种关系。”阿灼胡乱辩解道。  
“我知道。”石田毫不犹豫地说道。  
一下子两个人之间又沉默了，因为方才两个人都喊得声音太大，对面的站台上等车的人频频看过来，而就在这时对面的轨道来了电车，挡住了对面的视线。  
“阿灼，我不知道你是怎么误解我的，但是我从没想过去特意了解你的家事，确实，你一个人从德国跑来这里，什么都没带，身上连现金都没有，下了火车也没有临时电话，连行李都没多少，就突然跑到我这个只见过一面的远房亲戚这里住下来，很奇怪，你家里人的态度也很奇怪，非常奇怪”  
阿灼打断了他，“把我送来这里是因为父亲他，不想让我受到那些仇视我母亲的亲族的影响”  
然而石田紧接着又打断了他不让他继续说下去，“但是绝不是因为我想逼你说清楚你家里到底有什么新仇旧恨。”  
“而是因为你自己，”石田的声音慢了下来，好像生怕对方听不懂似的，“而或许，或许你自己也没有发现，你是聪明，头脑好，但是一到了自己的事上就莫名其妙地迟钝，你来了以后有好好照过镜子吗？你知道你每次，在我，在旁人提起家人时，是什么表情吗？可能你确实不知道，但是我对那副表情再熟悉不过了，老爹去世以后，我每天早上洗脸时在镜子里看到的自己都是那副表情，整整三年，每天都是。”  
“那副，”石田叹了口气，突然侧目看向一旁，车次表上显示距离他们等候的电车到来还有三分钟，“那副，想要一个家，想要一个家想要得不得了的表情。”  
对面的电车发出了关闭车门的鸣声。  
“所以我想，我这个人脑子不算好，高中都是靠剑道的体育推荐才上的，而且还相当自大，所以可能我的猜测完全是无稽之谈吧，我就想到你到底为什么要来到我这里，你不缺钱，也不是不会打理自己的那种孩子，完全可以自己一个人生活，为什么偏偏要来到我这里。”  
站台间回响起电子回音一般的风声，他转过头来看向对面的阿灼，后者的制服被列车的风吹的掀起来，莫名地将一双眼睛睁得很大，直勾勾地看着自己，和他们在车站见面时一模一样，然而或许是人相处过了，心态也就不同，当时觉得莫名有些可怕的眼睛，现在却觉得孩子气得不行。  
“我猜你可能是想要个哥哥。”他说道。  
那一瞬间阿灼睁大了眼睛，对面的电车一节一节地朝着反方向急速离去，形形色色的窗户里装载着形形色色的人，形形色色地前往各自形形色色的家，朝着是不同的地方，却走进同一辆车厢，在最后一节车厢消失在月台的尽头时，出现在对面空无一人的月台上的是一身黑衣的少女。  
木村杏子在空旷的月台沉默地看过来，紧接这边的月台想起了电车进站的声音，石田抬起头来看了看列车的方向，笑道。  
“终于来了，我现在特别想吃乌冬面，说起来你是不是还没尝过便利店的杂煮？”  
阿灼跟着抬起头来，七八个二十到三十岁，不良模样的年轻人，在到站的一刻纷纷朝着石田和阿灼所在的门走了过来，混迹在准备上车的人群里，从各个方向将二人包围起来，车门在响铃后打开了，上车的人流一下子急了起来，石田也朝着车门走了过去，走上车门之后才发现阿灼还站在原地，他在人流中回过头来，阿灼在急着归家的学生和上班族之间看着他一动也不动，石田愣住了，一时间不知该作何反应。  
随着人流走过来的几个人在阿灼停步在车门外后也一并停住，无意上车。  
抱歉。他看见阿灼用口型说道。  
骤然关上的车门将两人阻绝，电车朝着近在咫尺却又遥不可及的“家”驶去。

他被蒙着眼睛塞进车里，车一路开出了市区才把他从后备箱里提出来，几个人把他丢在地上，他试图爬起来，然而高跟的皮靴踩上他的脑后，他又跌了回去，周围爆发出一阵哄笑，那只踩在他头上的脚用鞋跟解开了蒙着他眼睛的布条。  
“小瞧我是要付出代价的。”少女拔高声调说道。  
阿灼看了一眼周围，往地上啐了一口牙血。  
“这里的男人都挨个操过你？”  
杏子直接一脚踢在他肚子上，这一回他侧摔在地上，彻底放弃了再爬起来。  
“我倒是没想到你真会为了救那个废柴男把自己交出来。”杏子说道，“看来我也小瞧了你了，不过为了防止你选择和他一起逃跑，列车上也有我的人，我交代过他们不要放过你们两个中的任何一个，你舍身取义不过是白费功夫。”  
阿灼笑了一声。  
“那恐怕就是你小瞧了石田先生了，全国剑道冠军三连冠的人怎么会输给一两个电车流氓。”  
“随你怎么说。”杏子蹲下在阿灼面前，“有人来我这里买你的命，不要活的，我想尸体缺条舌头估计他们也不会退货的。”  
阿灼无所谓地直视她的眼睛，舔了舔嘴角的血，“来你这里买我的命？不是去你父亲那里买的吗？”  
杏子一下子僵住了。  
阿灼笑着说了下去，脸上的血和污渍让他看起来难以名状得骇人。  
“你这样偷着捡走你父亲不肯接的生意，你父亲知道吗？你母亲又知道吗？啊，当然了，他们当然都不知道，你的父亲根本不敢接这笔生意，要是让他知道你这个女儿私自下手怕不是要先杀了你，至于你母亲，无论你多么希望她能看你一眼，她对你这个自己丈夫和外面妓女生出来的野种的死活，从来都一秒钟都不想管。”  
“而既然买家不要我活着，”阿灼笑容随着对方的沉默越来越深，“你为什么不马上杀了我，明知道一旦绑走我就等同和花宫家时间赛跑，而我一死花宫和我的合作也就马上作废，即使如此你还是非要活着把我绑到这里来是为了什么？为了满足你受伤的自尊心？恐怕我一个人不够吧，一个人不够就两个人，这世上又刚刚好还有一个比你还要恨我的女人。”  
“你应该听说了吧，我和我的母亲，为什么会相继被众人追捧又被众人追杀，”他大笑道，“因为我们最著名的能力是预测，股票，风投，赌博，交易，谈判，凡事有因就有果，然而要从众多蛛丝马迹中推导出唯一的结果需要大量的经验和堪比计算机的头脑，至今为止，我们的判定结果全都是百发百中，Heinrich的合伙人买我一次合作要上百万美金，而今天我在这里给你免费服务一次，让我来告诉你你的结局是什么。”  
“就算你把我，这个她生平最恨的女人的亲生儿子送到她手里，她也不会选择成为你的母亲。”  
阿灼抬起头来。  
“这就是你的结局。”  
片刻的沉默，打破沉默的是杏子突然平静的声音。  
“他就暂时交给你们了，”她说道，“妈妈她马上要到了我要去接她，等到我们回来的时候，我希望看到令人满意的效果。”  
说完她拿出了手机朝着门走去，有人为她打开门，她停了一下，又回过头来。  
“不过，”她说道，“那张脸给我留着。”  
郊区的夜风有些发冷，杏子在路边站了很长时间，身后的仓库选了个好地方，隔音效果相当不错，夜风里只能听到虫鸣声，连一声惨叫都没有，车还没有来，突然她的电话响了起来，她急急忙忙揉了揉眼睛，从怀里拿出手机。  
然而对面却传来了她意料之外的声音。  
“杏子。”一个温柔的声音说道。“杏子是你吗，我是姐姐。”  
她几乎把手里的电话摔到地上，然而在几乎滑落的一瞬间她用两只手握住了挂着卡通挂件的手机，然而却没有说话。  
但或许是她的呼吸声暴露了她，对面并没有急着问话，反而传来安心了一般的声音。  
“今天，有人送了我一只小兔子，”电波另一端的少女用平静的，令人安心的温柔声音说道，“是那种，过去你很喜欢的那种毛绒兔子娃娃，看到的时候我就马上想到了你。”  
“班主任说你一直没有去上学。”桃子说道，“所以我怎么就忘记了，你们是上的同一所高中啊，那个不可思议的男孩子是你的学弟，他把兔子娃娃送给我，回来以后我才发现，耳朵里藏着一张字条，上面有一个电话号码，不知道为什么，我就觉得是你的电话号码。”  
杏子捂住了嘴，眨了眨眼睛，眼泪落在手指上。  
“你既然不说话，”电话里遥远又近在咫尺的人笑道，“我就当你默认了。”  
不远处的拐角处突然传来车的声音，车灯照亮了前面的路，杏子赶忙扣掉了电话，然后用力擦干了脸上的眼泪，换上一副道貌岸然的样子。  
车停在仓库前，一位贵妇人从车上走了下来，杏子想伸手扶她，被一手推开了。  
“你刚刚在打电话。”女人说道。“是谁？”  
杏子耸了耸肩，轻浮地笑道，“别问这么细嘛，我的追求者里偶尔也有一两个特别纠缠不休的，男人嘛，全都是下半身思考的笨蛋。”  
野崎明乃冷冷地看了她一眼，“最好不要让我发现你还和桃子有来往，她已经上大学了，将来是要找个好婆家的，我可不想让人知道她有你这样的妹妹。”  
随即在杏子开口反驳之前打断道，“那个魔女的儿子在哪里。”  
不远处，有人踢她打开了仓库的门，这对没有血缘的母女走了进去，片刻之前还称得上干净的仓库里现在散发着铁锈和血的气息，少年趴在地上，左腿不自然地弯曲着，右手被一并匕首插在地面上，致使他无法翻身，想要爬也爬不起来，，杏子走上去，抓着阿灼的头发让他抬起头来，朝着她的母亲露出被血污染的脸，一双道貌岸然的，暗绿色的眼睛在黑暗中如同猫一样地看过来。  
女人像是看到了什么好东西一般，掩口低声地笑了起来。  
杏子紧接着也跟着笑了起来，先只是勾着嘴角，之后干脆笑出了声，喉咙里发出愉快的，清脆的笑声来，仿佛终于达成了什么心愿一般。  
然而女人紧接着就笑着对周围的人吩咐道。  
“这两个孩子就都交给你们了，天亮前怎么玩都随你们，之后跟我丈夫就说是杏子自己不自量力要去杀他旧情人的儿子，完成之后被雇主封口灭迹了就好，明天早上我要看到两具尸骨摆在野崎组的大堂门厅上。”  
一时间杏子怀疑自己听错了，抓着阿灼头发的手也放下了，本来就已经毫无力气的少年一头栽了下去。  
“妈妈！”她急忙伸出了手追上转身就要走的女人。“你要去哪里？”  
女人回头笑着看了她一眼，那个将美貌遗传给了野崎桃子的女人脸上的表情却是桃子永远也不会有的狰狞和冷酷。  
“我说过多少遍了，我不是你的妈妈，你这孩子怎么这么多年都听不懂呢，”她用轻柔的，如同抚慰幼童一般的声音说道，“你的妈妈是个四处勾引男人的妓女，而你和她真是一模一样，这世上我最讨厌的东西就是妓女的孩子，而托你的福，我今天能一口去除去两个，作为答谢，我给你们准备了这么多男人，祝你们死前能玩的开心。”  
周围伸出的手将杏子拦在明乃的身前，压着她的头让她跪倒在地上。  
“妈妈...”少女不死心地喃喃说道，突然双眼流出了泪水，一下就哭花了脸上的妆容，“我不是那个妓女的孩子，她对我不好，她只会打我，你不会！是你把我带回来的！是你把我带回家，把我带到父亲和姐姐的身边的！”  
再后来她也无法再说下去，声音全部淹没在呜咽里，只是还喃喃念着妈妈这个词。  
野崎明乃冷酷的双眼有一瞬变得柔软，甚至称得上柔情，她伸出手来，摸了摸杏子的脸颊，摸到了一手的眼泪。  
然后她收回了手，重新换上冷酷的面容，转身朝着车的方向走去。  
“回去吧。”她对司机吩咐道。  
仓库的门在二人的面前关上了，门外路灯的光影映在少女的脸上，最终消失不见。一片绝望之中有人发出了下流的笑声，抓着她的手开始像蛇一样地往下走去。  
“你们都不会腻吗。”一篇绝望的安静中突然想起一个沙哑微弱却清晰的声音。  
阿灼跪坐起来，右手拔掉了插在左手上的匕首，或许是一时间所有人的注意力都在杏子母女身上，没有人注意到他的动作，毕竟无论他再怎么神通广大，也难以这个样子从这个重重包围的房间里独自逃出去了。  
“这里在座不是都跟她交往过，上过床吗。”阿灼，或者说Dante Heinrich的声音带着吃痛的颤抖，然而依旧是一副置身事外的样子，“这个时候再一起像好兄弟一样排着队和她做，都不会腻吗。那个人不是说了吗，妓女的孩子，这里有两个。”  
“要不要试试不一样的。”阿灼指了指自己，无所谓地笑道。  
木村杏子被丢在一旁，睁大了眼睛看着眼前逐渐展开的恶心的光景，如同一个世纪那么长的十分钟后，有人一脚踢开了仓库的大门。  
身高一米九的前佣兵肌肉壮汉Ox站在那里，一手拿着冲锋枪一手拿着菜刀，身上还穿着寿司店的制服，朝着仓库里的人卯足了劲放声大喊道。  
“说了多少遍了这个女人是我罩的！敢动我的女人，野崎组的混蛋，你们今晚就给我死吧！”  
一阵扫射之中，衣服被撕了一多半底裤都掉了的阿灼在尸体的身下捂住了耳朵，翻了一个白眼。

等到他再醒来的时候，已经是在医院里了，睁眼就看见白到刺眼的天花板，四处都是消毒水的味道。  
花宫在旁边像个迫于人言而不得不陪重老爹过夜的孝子一样不耐烦地托着下吧肿着一双眼，看他醒了，先抬手倒了杯水，然后在对方渴望的眼神里自己喝了个够。  
“你错过了音乐课。”他放下杯子，“今天是古典鉴赏。”  
阿灼张了张嘴，嗓子里嘶哑了两三下这才好好说出来。  
“石田先生呢？”  
“被你在电车站甩了以后第二站就下车想折回去找你，被几个混混拦下来，”花宫说道，“人都去拦你去了，剩下那几个打不过他，本来没有惊动乘警，但过站时那边突然抓了个小女孩当人质，石田一心急直接把人家三个都打进了医院，孩子倒是一点事也没有，今天被五花大绑送去学校接受警局的见义勇为表彰。”  
然后他顿了一下，补充道，“倒是个明事理的人，没有和警察细说你的事。”  
“那个人某种意义上讲也相当拔群了。”阿灼叹道，随即又问道，“木村呢？”  
花宫从旁边的慰问品里拿了一只苹果，“靠你见义勇为连点擦伤都没有，就是吓得不轻，被Ox那个傻瓜像宝贝一样地公主抱回家，那个痴情圣英雄救美还是打出租去的，一口气把这个月的房租都花完了，剩下点零钱拿来给你买慰问水果，有工夫做这些，怎么不直接拿枪让出租司机把车钱抹了呢，人总不能又当坏人又当好人。”  
“好在他最近被恋爱充昏了头脑想当个好人，不然我也活不到今天，”阿灼说道，“杏子恐怕以为我收集她的联系讯息是想要跟踪她吧，实际上我转手就把她的几个手机号码邮箱和GPS定位器全都给了Ox，论追踪人的本领，恐怕没有比恋爱中的男人更合适的人选了。实际上讲他也是在上班时发现杏子的定位出现在郊区暴力事件频发的仓库区，第一时间就丢下工作跑来救人的，真要等你和你的人来我的贞操和命可能都一并还给天国里的母亲了，而且。”  
阿灼收回一直看向天花板的视线，似笑非笑地看向坐在自己床头吃苹果的花宫。  
“恐怕打一开始就不打算来吧，花宫朝彦。”  
花宫面无表情地沉默了，张开嘴，牙齿嵌在鲜红的果肉里，被咬碎的苹果发出清脆的声音来。  
的确，虽然花宫家因为过去的人情接下了保护这个少年的工作，然而这个家族中欠下人情的上一代人早都已经共聚黄泉，对方又失去了家族的靠山，比起兢兢业业地做好保镖，让保护对象悄无声息地消失在世界上再吞下佣金，要容易多了，道义二字，从来只在周围有指责者时才有意义。  
被啃食到只剩下一个干瘪的核的苹果被放在床头柜上。  
“不过Ox也是我花宫家的人，”花宫弹了弹手指将果核弹倒，既然对方全都算计好了，他也就干脆顺势说出了对方想要的台词，“虽然行动的目的稍微不纯了一点，结果也不是花宫家的违规。”  
然而只是一味顺着对方心思，未免显得太温顺了，于是他又顺势说道。  
“说起来雇佣野崎组的人究竟是何方神圣，你心里有猜测吗？Heinrich的那位长孙？还是你的那位叔父？”  
阿灼抬头看了他一眼。  
“当然有猜测，而且是把我百分百的猜测，因为那个人就是我自己。”面对着突然变得面无表情的花宫，他笑了一下继续说下去。  
“堂兄和叔父，就算要到日本来找哪家来对我下手，也不会找野崎家这样的暴发户，要找，也只会是来找你，花宫朝彦。”  
一瞬间一柄枪抵在阿灼的太阳穴，速度快到几乎难以察觉。  
“我以为你跟我说过这个国家的黑道不流行用枪。”阿灼眯着眼就笑道。  
“那是因为这国家的黑道多半都是野崎家那样的暴发户。”花宫低下头去伏在对方的耳边，“而我是花宫朝彦。”  
阿灼沉默了一阵子，再次开口时声音有些可疑的，不计前嫌一般的干涩。  
“是啊。”他说道。  
太阳穴旁的枪口离开了，阿灼再度转过头去看自己同伴的表情，脱下来平日里的学生面具的花宫却也没有换上新的面孔，一双眼睛里的情感过于深邃复杂令人一时看不明白，面具一般的脸上只有疲劳是实实在在的。  
“我和你一起发过的誓。”花宫突然说，“就要么活着实现它”  
“要么为了实现它而去死。”阿灼接着他的话说下去。  
一时间两人都沉默了，狭窄而弥漫着药水味的空间里蔓延着如同对抗全世界一般螳臂当车的悲壮，直到阿灼转头重新看向医院的天花板。  
“替我给Ox先生打个电话，让他来接我出院，接下来我去他家住一阵子。”  
花宫沉默了半响，才说出一句，“石田先生呢。”  
“我不想见他。”阿灼说道，“你替我摆平。”

当石田几乎是马不停蹄地从表彰会跑来的时候，病房已经人去屋空了，推开门里面有一个坐着吃苹果的少年，却不是他的弟弟。  
石田叹了口气抬手把额前的碎发拢到耳后，“我是不是什么都晚一步。”  
“是啊，”花宫背对着他，“不过探病的水果还在这，算是我花宫家的一点敬意。”  
“第一次见面时我就想问了，”石田说道，“你说的花宫家，是那个花宫家吗。”  
“这个国家只有一个花宫家。”花宫朝彦把吃完的苹果像投篮一样丢进旁边的垃圾桶，“你果然知道得比看起来要多多了。”  
“母亲是居酒屋老铺的女儿，”石田摇摇头，“黑道也好警察也好，人都是一样，喝醉了就容易说不该说的，这个城市里四下的传言多少知道得比街上的旁人要多一点，也不过是个局外人罢了。”  
“真敢说啊，”花宫突然笑道，“要不是祖父一生都致力于逃亡，你原本也该是这边的人。”  
片刻的沉默。  
出乎意料的，背后突然传来了石田爽朗的笑声，花宫回过头去，看到那个比自己大几岁，却还远称不上是个成年人的青年靠着门框不太好意思地捂着嘴。  
“确实祖父生前的时候是逃避的高手，父亲也千叮咛万嘱咐，事事避嫌了一辈子，到了我这里怕是报应来了吧。”他笑着自嘲道，“所以才会这样，什么事情都晚一步，什么事情都差一点，只能当个局外人。”  
花宫闻言一时不知该作何反应，然而对方已经恢复，站直了抬起头来，一双看不出阴霾的眼直直地看过来，这样直率的眼睛他已经是很久没见过了。  
“其实，五年前，当那几个不认识的男人出现在我家门前的时候，父亲是极力反对的，”石田说道，“祖父逃了一辈子，父亲也从小被教育务必要避嫌，我这个长孙出生了，过去祖父还总摸着我的头说，怎么就不是个女孩，若是个女孩就好了，嫁人改姓，跑的远远的，所以父亲是一百个不愿意他们把我带去旧家，是我偷了行李和钱跟着跑了出去，现在想来，算是离家出走吧，所以回去的时候是做好了挨打的准备的，然而被送上飞机，落地见到父亲，却被一下子像对小孩子那样抱住，拉着手上下检查，反复地问我有没有事，有没有被强迫做什么不愿意的事情，还要我答应以后再也不这样了，我吓坏了，站在机场对天发誓以后绝对不再背着父亲和旧家的人交流。”  
又是片刻的沉默，花宫静静地等他说下去。  
“但是当阿灼从德国打来电话的时候，我也就犹豫了，大概三秒钟，”石田终于说到，说出来以后自嘲地笑了一下，“或许我也远算不上个诚实守信的好人，骨子里也不过是个两面三刀的家伙，不值得你们的信任。”  
花宫眨了眨眼睛，张了张嘴，又抿着嘴唇闭上，最后又张口说道。  
“听说你母亲去世得早，从小在老酒铺里直到到父亲病重时才卖了店，果然在酒场上长大就是不同，话术上学得一流。”  
石田顿了一下，“我说了，你高看我了，我不过是个局外人，局外人的大人就是这样，看到有十几岁的孩子往危险的地方走，自然而然地跟上去。”  
“阿灼的事情我没理由也没资格替他说，如果你真的想知道就直接去问他本人，”花宫回答道，“如果你那么坚信你们算得上兄弟的话。”  
“可他已经走了，”石田说道，“而你还在这里，我姑且自以为是一点，认为你是在等我来。”  
“先提一个极度无礼的要求，被拒绝了就再提一个退一步的无礼要求。”花宫看向床边被自己吃空了一半的水果篮子，“你的话术确实了得，我有点明白阿灼那个嘴上不饶人的小子唯独选择和你冷战了。”  
石田沉默了，有那么一瞬他看起来像是放弃了，然而片刻后，他问道。  
“他现在在的地方安全么？”  
花宫皱了皱眉，“比你在的安全。”  
话音刚落，石田将背着的肩包突然丢在地上，在光滑的白瓷地板上一阵滑行，最后撞停在病床的床脚，过于沉重的力量连带着整个床都晃了一下，肩包是满的，装满了某种结实沉重，棱角分明的什么东西。  
被撞开了一个缝隙的拉链扣里灰绿色的纸质的边角露了出来，冷冰冰地诉说着什么。  
“那就拿上这个，”石田的表情一时间让人看不出一丝纰漏，连声音都透露不出一点多余的，可让人捕捉的东西，“拿上了大概会更安全一点。”

Ox为新客人的到来准备了火锅。  
“不用数了，”阿灼说道，“五百万美金，现钞。”  
花宫抓着一叠钞票就没放手过，半响，才说出一句，“我都不知道Lia Blinders出手这么阔绰，真该早点和她打交道，指不定能早一步把你卖去美国。”  
木村杏子从暖炉里伸出一只脚来踢了他的背，“只知道看着钱的男人可一辈子都不会受女孩欢迎。”  
“说起来我到底为什么会跟你们几个坐在一起。”花宫终于把钱塞了回去。  
杏子从桌上的盘子里拿了鲜贝用力咬了一口，然后敲着桌子超Ox催促火锅。  
“别这么着急。”Ox终于穿着围裙端着锅走了过来。  
花宫扶着从没吃过火锅的阿灼让他别乱动，热锅上桌放稳了以后才松开手。  
“豆腐。”阿灼看着锅里喃喃说道。  
“才怪，”杏子嗤笑道，“要先用牛肉和鱼肉出汁，豆腐是之后的。”  
“是托谁的福这家伙才只能吃流食和病号餐的。”花宫皱眉。  
“哦，”杏子拿起筷子舔了一口筷子尖，“哪里来的男妓自己突然献身，跟我又有什么关系。”  
“布丁。”阿灼喃喃道。  
一只大手落在少年的头上，不轻不重地揉了两下，Ox将切好的橙子布丁放在桌上。  
“杏子一如既往嘴上不饶人，心里分明感激的不得了，之前听说小灼一直不醒担心得一直也不睡。”  
“谁感激这家伙了！”杏子几乎是一下子就像炸毛的猫一样跳起来。  
闻言在场唯一的成年人突然兴奋地转头看向自己多年的雇主，“喂，朝彦，看到了吗，这就是最近女孩子之中流行的傲娇。”  
杏子转而看向这个不着边幅的前佣兵的主人，“你到底是为什么决定养着这个废物的？”  
花宫喝了口茶，“父母去世时救过我的命。”  
杏子愣了一下，歪了歪头，“像杀手Leon那样？”  
出乎意料的花宫直截了当地点了点头，“像杀手Leon那样。”  
片刻的沉默之中，屋子里只有火锅小小地冒着泡的声音，仿佛随处可见的黄昏时的家庭。  
“那次真是险恶，多亏了小灼和小灼的母亲留下的计划，不然也没有今天了。”Ox突然说道。“那次算是阿灼第一次亲手操盘的事件了吧，那时候我就很想见见这个少爷，一等就是八年。”  
杏子顿了一下，自言自语一般地说道，“八年前，你们应该还只有八岁...”  
花宫把头转向一侧，闭了闭眼。“所以，你现在明白了吗，你是在和怎样的怪物在打交道。”  
尝了一口眼前布丁的阿灼放下了勺子，不知在想什么一般地看向缓缓冒着热气的汤锅。  
晚饭后Ox在狭窄的小公寓的客厅铺了床铺，杏子一个人睡在单身公寓的卧室里，上了年纪的旧公寓的角落里有蜘蛛中垂下纤细的蛛丝，天花板的缝隙里时不时传来细碎的声响。  
“Ox先生，有兄弟吗？”一片黑暗中，少年突然问道。  
对方缓慢地嗯了一声，随即转过身来，平躺着看向天花板，带着倦意的嗓音仿佛有些不满，“这是个问句吗？”  
阿灼沉默了一会，“你是母亲的人选，我当时还只有八岁。”  
“但是资料总是看了吧，就算当年没看，来之前估计也看了吧。”Ox打了个呵欠，“怎么了，突然想听我亲口说？”  
对面沉默了一阵，突然说道，“写在纸上的和记在心里的总是不一样的。”  
闻言Ox那边传来了几声笑声，“说得倒是没错，那就讲给你听吧，我当年的光荣史。”  
阿灼闭上眼，听着对方断断续续，时而小声时而大声地讲起自己和平民区出身的弟弟，在做洗衣妇的老妈病死后为了弟妹的生计，一起为了钱谎报年龄入伍，受训，服役，以及退役后应邀加入了佣兵队，最后在弟弟阵亡后退队的事。  
“就这样，我带着弟弟的骨灰和军牌回了故乡，拿着那些年卖命的钱，去找弟弟妹妹们，”说到这里Ox意犹未尽一般地笑着，吸了下鼻子，“回去的路上一直在想，虽然老妈临死时叮嘱好我一定要照顾好弟弟妹妹，但是没做到，长弟跟着我死了，但是这些年我们寄回来的钱足够让家里过得好，我们还答应了弟弟妹妹们回来带很多的钱，更多的钱，让大家过上好日子，这总是做到了吧，有朝一日死了，也不算愧对老妈了。”  
“结果当我回到墨西哥城，找到那个我从小长大的平民区窝棚，他们却说寄回来的钱被那个吸毒鬼的邻居吞了，几个弟弟妹妹年纪太小抢不过人家，又没人会给几个孩子做主，最后三个弟弟为了生计加入了当地黑帮，偷东西偷了警察黑吃黑的军火被就地枪决，两个妹妹被丢进妓院，一个被客人玩死在床上，一个被没带套的客人操了得了艾滋死在疗养院里，我听了以后掏出了带回来的枪，走进那个吸毒鬼的家里，把他和他的三个老婆和五个儿子，全都打了个稀巴烂。”  
“再后来你就知道了，我被通缉，东躲西藏，满世界跑，靠做杀人放火的活勉强度日，也不知道自己为什么活着，有一天突然被Heinrich的那位夫人，也就是你母亲相中，扔给我一堆钱几本护照，我都还没说干不干，她就翘起腿来，高跟鞋鞋跟镶着金边踩在我头上，说这是一趟去地狱的单程票，你的新‘弟弟’在地狱等着你去救，如果你救得了他，或许你也能救得了别人。”  
“几个月后她死了。”Ox有些怀念地说，“然后名不见经传的Heinrich小少爷你一手把我送来了日本，结果上讲，地狱也是个不错的地方，朝彦也是个好孩子。”  
“你把朝彦当弟弟吗？”  
“我哪敢呐，”Ox笑道，“兄弟是要并肩作战，背靠着背的人，朝彦他将来可是要当大人物的，我不过是个寿司店居酒屋的伙计兼保安。”  
“那杏子呢？”  
“杏子？那我倒是承认一开始是觉得，我最小的妹妹要是还活着也该这么大了，我也觉得我可能在那以后取向可能有点跑歪了，萝莉正太什么的...但是杏子完全是妹属性嘛，虽然自己不说，我打包票她家里还有个哥哥或者姐姐，撒娇耍赖真是得心应手，说起来女孩性格恶劣真是不分国界，说起‘男人没一个好东西’的时候表情语气真是一模一样，让我想起老妈在世的时候，”Ox哈哈笑了出声来，“让人真想给她来点颜色瞧瞧，让她看看好男人是什么样的，看她神魂颠倒看到我的肱二头肌就两腿发软。”  
阿灼背对着Ox闷闷地笑了几声，或许本人是真的笑到了，但是声音隔着被子，听起来沉闷而阴郁。  
“在你看来，兄弟也好，姐妹也好，”阿灼叹息一般地说，“恐怕是十分珍贵的东西了，如果有人要来夺走它，会大开杀戒的那种。”  
“可不是嘛，”Ox赞同道，“所谓家人，就是无论在哪里，无论有什么艰难险阻，你都会为他跑过去，如果上天能给我这个机会，把性命交出去也无所谓，但是你还年轻，有两件事情，无比不能搞错了。”  
阿灼再度沉默表示洗耳恭听。  
“第一件，只靠血缘也不能造就真正的家，这点我想你已经有点明白了，但是反过来也一样，家人不一定有血缘，指不定哪天你在街上偶然遇见的什么人，有朝一日突然就成了你最重要的宝物，所以，就算你准备当个魔王也罢，不要轻视任何靠近你的人，或许有一天，你们就成了家人。”  
“第二件事就是，”说到这里Ox顿了一下，声音也拔高了一点，仿佛不只是说给阿灼，也是说给不在这里的谁，“献身精神是很厉害的玩意，很伟大，需要勇气，智谋，乱七八糟的很多东西才能促成一个人的献身，但它本质其实和自杀是一回事，拿自己的命去换别人的是最卑鄙的事了，让活下来的那个永远活在诅咒里。”  
他说道，“你能为他们做的这世上最伟大的事，是和他们一起活下去。”  
说完以后，Ox和阿灼有一会谁都没有说话，一个姑且沉浸在对过去的回忆里，另一个却讳莫如深，难以预测他究竟在想什么。  
“说真的，你母亲真是个不可思议的女人。”Ox突然叹道，“你和她真是一个模子刻出来的。”  
“母亲料到了她死后自己最大的支持者花宫家会被第一个下手。”阿灼说道，“而我因为有父亲在，那个人一时不会那么快放弃我，所以更加安全，所以才为自己的死准备了全套的计划，而我只不过是个执行人而已。”  
“真不可思议，”Ox仿佛根本没听见他说的一样再次叹道，“真想看看你长大了以后的样子。”  
阿灼却突然沉默了，片刻之后，轻声地，自言自语一般地回答道。  
“你恐怕看不到了，”他说道。  
“哈哈，我可还不打算死得那么早呢，好不容易找到了真爱。”Ox愣了一下突然苦笑道。“这话要是你说出来的，我恐怕真的要去马上准备后事了。”  
“不是你。”阿灼轻声说道，然后突然刻意地，拔高声调地说道。“这个公寓的墙能隔音吗？”  
“估计不怎么样。”Ox直截了当地回答道。  
在卧室里，一直醒着的木村杏子抱紧了枕头，擦了擦眼泪。  
睡吧，明天是个大日子。

晨雾结束的时候，穿着制服的少女走下了公交车，天已经有些冷了，裙子下面穿了黑色的长袜，她戴上鸭舌帽，朝着眼前的私立医院走去。  
“父亲上个月因枪伤入院，”前夜在晚餐桌上，围着被炉，木村杏子说道。“医院是私立，所有人是母亲的弟弟，可以说是野崎组最信得过的医院了。入院期间一切事务都在母亲手里，所以她才敢直接让人对我下杀手。”  
“那么这个时候如果野崎先生死在了医院里。”花宫用手指敲了敲桌子。  
“那么最大的嫌疑是妻子野崎明乃一族，”阿灼趴在桌子上说道，“环境，条件都太合适了，而动机是彻底获得野崎组的掌控。”  
“所以你的目的是挑起野崎组的内斗。”花宫断言道。  
“我对野崎组从来没有兴趣。”杏子回答道。  
站在私立医院的门口，木村杏子乎了口气，野崎组组长，她的父亲野崎诚，上个月因枪伤在这里治疗，虽然应该已经过了住院期，但是那个好色的男人恐怕是为了哪位貌美大胸的护士仍旧没有回家。她在医院住院楼外的自动贩卖机买了口香糖，薄荷味，抽出一块嚼在嘴里，对着白瓷的墙吹了个泡泡，拿出了手机。  
“不管你的动机是什么，野崎组最终是要被我花宫家吃下肚子的东西。”花宫说道。“而吃下这么大的猎物，就算是蟒蛇，也要掂量一下自己的能力，换言之，作为花宫家的继承人，作为花宫朝彦。”  
如同白蛇一样的少年顿了一下，“给我一个向野崎诚出手的理由。”  
“你不用出手。”杏子断言道，“下手的人会是我。”  
“野崎诚，野崎明乃，野崎桃子，这三个人，都会由我一个人来摆平，剩下群龙无首的组织，就是你收渔翁之利的时候。”  
“你有这么大的把握？”  
“不管对外怎么说，对内，我仍旧是野崎家的二小姐，”杏子笑了笑，“什么东西无论从外面看多坚固，里面都是软的。”  
在父亲的病房外，她先是和守门的保镖打了声招呼，对方问候了一句二小姐，说道，先生还在睡，她点点头，吹了个泡泡。  
“父亲住院多久了还不回家，手头紧想要点零花钱都没处要，这是又看上了哪个大胸护士了？在舅舅家开的医院里也不怕老妈知道了找上门来。”  
闻言几个保镖纷纷露出下流的笑容。  
“二小姐什么时候有空出来玩啊。”其中有人笑道。“组长就算不给二小姐零花钱，我们给啊。”  
杏子笑着摆了摆手推门进去，男人确实还在睡，兴许是昨晚玩得太晚了，他也上了年纪了，鬓角有了白发，额头有了皱纹，她已经很久没见过这个男人了，和野崎明乃不同，他真的是自己的父亲，但血缘，也不过就是血缘而已。  
杏子从裙子下，黑色长袜的绑带上，抽出了一支注射器，朝着挂在床头的输液瓶里打了进去，无色透明的溶液很快消失在玻璃瓶中，顺着细细的管子缓缓地朝着血管走去。  
她把注射器丢进垃圾桶，坐下在门边的椅子上，拿出了手机，发出了一封简讯，在收到已读通知后，删除了记录。  
To花宫：准备就绪  
随即将手机放回包中，拿出了另一部手机，翻开了通讯录，在看到自己的号码被登陆为“棋子3”的时候笑了笑，点开了唯一没有被登录为棋子编号的联系号码。  
上午的第一堂讲义也结束时，石田跨上书包，算了算钱包里的钱，正要朝着体育馆走去，手机却突然响了起来，是阿灼，他摁下了接通。  
“石田先生，没错吧，”对面传来一个年轻女孩的声音，笑声有些微妙的似曾相识，“第一次和您说话呢，我叫杏子，是野崎桃子的妹妹。”  
石田愣了一下，急忙想要寒暄，却被对方直接说下去的话打断了。  
“同时，也是派人在地铁站试图绑架你，害你弟弟进了医院，并且即将，谋杀你最亲爱的女友，我的姐姐桃子的人，如果你想救她，就一个字也不要说，安安静静地听我说完，相信我，你会想知道我要告诉你的事的。”  
在满意地获得了对面的沉默后杏子说了下去。  
“十六年前，一个叫Elliana·Heinrich的女人，从自己混乱，贪婪，自私自利的家族中逃了出来，来到了这个城市，她就是你义弟的母亲，那一年，我三岁。”  
“那时的Elliana年轻又漂亮，带着难以言明的神秘感，浑身上下都是秘密，为躲避丈夫亲族的迫害，以疗养的名义，下榻在了当时家中夫人同样怀着孩子的花宫家，面对旧贵族出身家底殷实的花宫一族，孤身一人嫁入豪门的Elliana开始为自己即将出生的孩子考虑，于是决定在疗养期间，为自己赚到足够让自己回去时能站稳脚跟的钱，在出席了几次社交宴会之后，她选中了一个没有什么大的能力，却野心十足，贪婪又好色，放高利贷的男人，利用自己的头脑和资金支持，很快协助他成为了一方地头蛇，而男人也为她神魂颠倒，不顾自己家中的妻女，竭尽所能去讨好这个异国的魔女，自然使得他的家庭闹翻了天，这个高利贷黑社会男，他的妻子也不是省油的灯，他的结发妻子是个性格毒辣的富家女，年轻时和他私奔结婚，生了孩子才回老家认亲，她原本想等自己丈夫最终放弃不正经的生意和自己一起经营旧家的生意，没想到因为Elliana的出现，丈夫的生意越做越大不说，还对使自己计划泡汤的女人神魂颠倒，一时间夫妇二人几乎闹到了要真心诚意弄死对方的地步，然而不知是尚有情意还是碍于面子，谁也不肯离婚，就在这时，那个把别人的家庭人生搅得一团糟的魔女终于决定离开这里，意识到自己高攀不起的男人幡然醒悟，而夫妇二人的争执也终于告一段落，一切似乎终于要结束了，然而就在这时，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草出现在了男人的面前。  
一个声称自己是野崎诚过去情人的妓女，带着一个三岁的女孩来到了二人面前。  
“女孩瘦弱得不像人，浑身都是乱七八糟的伤痕，”杏子说道，“明显她的生母从没有一天好好待过她，却想从她的生父那里敲诈一笔，而男人为自己的家庭，妻子，和六岁的女儿着想，也根本不想接受这个来路不明的女孩。”  
然而不知道从哪里得知了这件事的那个魔女Elliana Heinrich，或许是因为自己很快也将成为母亲所以犯了恻隐之心，在离开之前，嘱咐男人不问血缘究竟如何，务必收养这个孩子。  
对那个女人抱着强烈的狂热的愚蠢的男人把这当作梦中情人的最后要求，就此答应了，将私生女带回了妻子的面前。  
本来已经几乎发狂的妻子，在看到那个女孩的时候几乎彻底崩溃，她将那个打着如意算盘的妓女虐杀致死，但是对那个孩子，却不知道是为什么，或许是想到了自己的女儿，也或许是单纯下不去手，最终，她接受了那个孩子，在这个丈夫沉迷于花天酒地，根本无心归家的家庭中，她让女孩作为自己的第二个女儿，在自己和长女的身旁，长大成人。  
至此，一个家庭彻底分崩离析，贪婪冷酷的丈夫，扭曲狠毒的妻子，无辜无知的长女，和卑微卑鄙的次女，在同一个屋檐下各自朝着不同地方向坍塌殆尽。  
“然而被收养的次女，却一直被家中当作不存在的孩子，她被母亲指责为破坏自己家庭的凶手，被父亲当作无用多余的累赘，被周围像对待垃圾一样地养大，她打心底里憎恨着这些让自己深陷不幸的人们，首当其冲自然是那个异国的魔女，然而那个女人薄命，没有多久就病死在家中，所以她将矛头转向了女人的独生子，然后是明明有妻女却竭尽不负责任，抛弃家庭，视人命如草芥的父亲。”  
私立医院的病房里，男人原本安静地闭着的双眼，突然不自然地颤抖了起来，恐怕是氰化物开始起作用的征兆。  
“紧接着，是自己仰慕了十几年，却从不曾看过自己一眼的母亲。”  
她顿了一下，咽了一下口水。  
“最后，是明明一直在身旁，却什么都不知道，什么都不知道的姐姐。”  
病床上的男人开始浑身痉挛，时间不多了，于是她加快了语速，飞快地说了下去。  
“在我姐姐的公寓里，我安放了窃听器和定时炸弹，从窃听器里我很清楚她现在就在公寓里，而你现在在学校，从大学到她住的公寓步行坐电车要二十分钟，下一班电车五分钟后才会来，开车的话现在会遇上晨高峰，跑着去的话是七公里，而我会在这通电话结束后把她家的地址发给你并启动炸弹的计时，倒计时是十五分钟，然而即便是定时炸弹，我也可以随时直接启动，一旦我察觉你报警或者和其他人交流，我会直接启动炸弹，另外，我也可能在窃听器中得知你到了桃子家中时启动炸弹，一并炸死你们两个。”  
“能不能救她，就看你的觉悟了。”  
说完，她碰的一声挂断了电话，紧紧握着手机，颤抖着手将准备好的地址邮件点击了发送，抬头最后看了一眼床上的男人，对方已经抽搐着开始口吐白沫，她将手机收进口袋里，突然一手摁上床头的呼救铃，然后歇斯底里地朝着门外喊了起来。  
“快来人！父亲，父亲他！”  
想要以敌人的身份获得花宫家的援手必须要将自己家族的一切全都双手献上，然而她在意的从来都不是家中肮脏的产业，而是其中唯一一人的性命。  
而保护一个人的性命最容易的方法，就是把她藏在死尸之中。  
医院外，坐在街边车上的Ox咬了一口手里的热狗，看了一眼逐渐陷入骚动的住院楼，将手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。  
“我未来的新娘子挺能干，说好了你是要当我伴郎的。”  
电话对面的花宫轻哼了一声，“等她活着出来再说吧。”  
Ox跟着笑了笑，电话那边传来豪快地咬热狗的声音。  
“小杏真的在小桃家里装了定时炸弹？”  
花宫笑了笑，“是装了，只不过，”随即顿了一下，说道，“那对人渣父母姑且不论，我一点也不觉得她对这个同父异母的姐姐真能下的去手。”  
“哦？”  
“所以，我派了点人去帮她一把。”  
与此同时，因为没有课而才刚睡醒的桃子终于穿着睡衣离开了床，坐下在梳妆台前开始梳理睡乱了的头发，而那只来自游戏厅的抓娃娃机的毛绒兔子，静静地坐在她卧室的梳妆台上看着她。

石田燃是一个普通的，不幸的人。  
他出生在一个普通的家庭，有着普通地，爱着自己的双亲，在父母的关爱和祖父母的溺爱之中长大，在某些地方有着常人不能及的长处，却也不算是什么天才，又在某些地方有着不如常人的地方，却也称不上什么大的缺憾。  
而命运也可以说得上是平等地对待了他，既没有剥夺他展露自己才能的舞台，却也没有给他什么过多的幸运。  
而他与常人不同的不幸，则是命运淡淡然地如同交代公务一般地给了他这一切，又缓慢地，不着痕迹地，将这一切剥夺了。六岁时如同约定好一般双双去世的祖父母，十二岁时因事故撒手人寰的母亲，以及在母亲去世后渐渐衰弱，最终在十八岁那年病逝的父亲，每一个离去的时点都恰到好处，每次都刚好在他刚刚能够接受亲人的死亡时，那个人转眼就离开了自己，仿佛命运之神不愿意自己太过难过悲伤，也不愿意自己因为过早失去亲人落得凄惨，然而又薄情无义毫不手软，一个一个，剪断了自己周围之人的生命之绳。  
就好像，只要自己一旦将谁的爱和陪伴当作了理所当然，那个人就会消失一样。  
所以人生二十二岁，在大学的最后一年，不愿意和任何人过多打交道，也不敢把任何人的陪伴当作理所应当，对着每一样被放进手心的东西，都抱着比常人还要诚挚十二分的谨慎的这个男人，石田燃，是一个普通的，不幸的人。  
而今天，自己是不是把野崎，那个和自己在一起松松散散地走着，零零碎碎地聊着，在体育馆无言地坐在一起，看着打篮球的队友的女孩子，当作了理所当然了。  
所以命运才会又跑了过来，给了他一个耳光。  
人在情绪极限的时候，对疲倦和疼痛的感度都会降到最低，十分钟以后他已经距离GPS发送的地点只剩下两公里，却一点疲惫都赶不到，心里唯一想的，就只有自己是否能赶得上，然而就在他闯过第三个红绿灯十字路口的时候一辆警车在他面前停了下来挡住了去路，然而他等不及车里的警察走出来，就直接跳上车踩着车顶翻了过去，再次落在了地上，身后的警察一时没能反应过来，然而几分钟后，身后响起警笛，几辆警用摩托从身后追了上来，公寓楼已经近在眼前，警察的追踪让他不得不改变了去路，转而抄小路跳进了街边的巷子里，警笛声紧追其后，他直接踢上沿路的墙横跑一跃跳上了最近建筑物的房梁，抓着排水管一路上了屋顶，到了高处以后豁然开朗的视线让他愣了一下，看了一眼不远处的公寓楼，直接朝着它的方向跑了过去，跳上了对面房子的屋顶，将脚下的一片警笛声丢在脑后。  
他靠着附近民居连成一片的屋顶一路跑到了公寓楼前这才跳下来，正要朝着楼门跑去，却发现警车已经停在那里，几个人朝着自己走来，时间还剩下两分钟，他退了一步，抬起头，隔着一条小巷的对面就是野崎桃子所居住的公寓，三楼，第二个窗口，他跳了起来，抓着最近的窗户直接跳上了屋顶，时间还剩下一分钟，恐怕不够了，现在如果不放弃，连自己也有生命危险。  
石田燃看向不远处的窗口，深吸了口气，退了两步，一阵助跑。  
他在五米宽的街道上方一跃而过，直直地撞向三楼第二间公寓的窗户，将廉价公寓不算结实的木窗玻璃撞得粉碎，整个人和大量的碎玻璃与木屑一并，跌进了公寓里。  
被突如其来的变故吓得尚不知该作何反应的野崎桃子，刚从浴室里出来，浑身是水地裹着浴巾，光着脚站在他的面前，在看清了来人是谁以后捂住了嘴，半天都没有说出话来。  
计时已经归零。  
浑身是伤，手臂和脸上的皮肉里扎满了玻璃残渣的石田燃踩着碎屑爬起来横抱起眼前半裸的女孩，踢开公寓的门，头也不回地往外跑去。  
在他冲到楼梯门前的一瞬，巨大的爆炸声响起，火焰连带着巨大的冲击一同撞向二人，两个人一并从楼梯上摔了下去，桃子被石田半抱着护在怀里，一并撞停在二楼的楼梯拐角上。  
惊吓过度的野崎睁大了眼，看向一片狼藉的上方，尖头突然一阵凉，是石田把自己的大衣脱下来裹在自己的身上，而对方面对眼前的爆炸根本不为所动，却突然拿出了手机，打开了解锁确认时间。  
距离倒计时归零过去了十一秒。  
炸弹比约定得要晚了十一秒爆炸，正好在自己和桃子逃出之后，就如同算准了他们已经逃出危险区以后一般，是计算的误差吗？亦或是别的什么。  
正在疑惑的时候突然怀中的手机响了一下，他拿了出来，是一封简讯，依旧是来自阿灼的号码。  
“XX区XXX街XX号，不要跟任何人走。”  
石田沉默了，看向骚动混乱的窗外，转头看向惊魂未定，只穿着浴衣的野崎桃子。  
“野崎小姐，相信自己的家人吗？”  
野崎突然整个人颤动了一下，伸手抓住了石田的右手，咬着下唇的牙齿微微发抖，慢慢地开口。  
“让石田先生，来救我的人，是我的家人吗？”  
他点了点头。  
桃子顿了一下，低了低头，再抬起头来看着他，眼中的悲哀已经被决然所取代，她伸出手来，用与其说是恳求更像是命令的口吻说道。  
“那么请带我走。”  
在警察赶上楼之前，石田和野崎从垃圾通道爬出了楼，出了垃圾通道，石田将只穿着一件外套的野崎桃子横抱起来，从暗巷中走出去，不远处的出口停着一辆机动摩托，石田抱着野崎坐上车后座，自己低头去撬锁，就在这时，一把匕首从身后环上了两人的脖颈。  
“抱歉，”来者说道，“不过我家少爷想请这位小姐去家中做客。”  
石田为不可闻地哼笑了一声，将手里准备拿来开锁的两根别针，夹在了手指之间。

放下了电话，独自坐在花宫家老宅道场中的茶桌前的花宫朝彦叹了口气，端起了茶桌上新沏的热茶，今年的新茶带着林间的味道，虽然家中自打三代前就每年都去买，然而年年的味道，又多少有些不一样。  
这样一来，野崎组组长野崎诚已死，而同天二人的长女野崎桃子失踪在一场爆炸中，最大的杀人嫌疑毫无疑问会落在夫人野崎明乃身上。  
野崎组之中原本就有着对组长野崎诚忠诚，与听命于夫人野崎明乃的两派，如今再加上急于向养母复仇一心想要毁掉野崎组的次女野崎杏子的周旋，很快两方就会为是将主导权交给张扬跋扈的夫人野崎明乃，还是作为野崎诚血脉的野崎杏子的问题挑起内乱。  
而而这之中，毫无疑问是野崎明乃更胜一筹，然而无论多么狠毒的女人，一旦做了母亲，就有了绝对的弱点。  
花宫家只需要等着二者两败俱伤时，搬出野崎桃子的性命作为筹码就可以将野崎组收作囊中之物。  
一旦吞并了野崎家，原本在前任当家夫妇去世后一时被下属瓜分到名存实亡空有其表的花宫家就可以借黑金之主的野崎组填充内部的空缺，再加上阿灼提供的保镖佣金，也就是Lia Winderson和水面下操盘的金融公司的钱，达成两代人的夙愿就再也并非痴人说梦。  
“父亲，母亲，”花宫低头喃喃说道，“我这样做，算是不辜负你们二人的在天之灵了。”  
然而就在这时，旧宅的下人突然急急忙忙地来到了道场。  
“少爷，有客人。”  
他抬起头来，对上一双蓝色的眼，一个高大而沉默的，日耳曼血统的男人站在那里，一动不动地看着跪坐在茶桌前的花宫，沉默了片刻，拿出一只手机，摁下了攻放，放在了花宫面前。  
“花宫先生，电话对面是Samuel·Heinrich先生，最近在府上叨扰的Dante Heinrich的父亲，先生最近生意忙，特意让我来接少爷回家。”  
闻言，花宫抬起头来。  
“多年不见了，Heinrich先生，不过亡父亡母有令，恕我不能从命了。”  
对方对着电话用德语翻译了两句，随后毫无抑扬顿挫地回答道。  
“先生说，令尊当年的嘱托，是让你还Elliana小姐的人情保护Dante少爷，恐怕并不是让你阻碍他人父子团聚的意思。”紧接着随即又说道，“花宫先生在世时，可不是会让上门的客人一直站着的无礼者。”  
花宫闻言笑了一下，端起了桌上的茶，低头看着对方的那只据说连同了Samuel Heinrich，Heinrich家主的通讯电话，然后张开口，用流利的德语回答道。  
“家父死时，念过去与夫人的情分，嘱咐我务必照看好阿灼的安全，”花宫一字一顿道，“而像Heinrich先生你这样，在妻子生前就利用她的头脑去夺取兄弟的家产，事后又将妻子推为众矢之的自己撇清关系独善其身，在妻子抱恙病亡后又逼迫年幼的儿子继续母亲的遗业和恶名，在其兵败垂成后将亲生儿子扫地出门的人，既称不上丈夫也称不上父亲，而在你的妻子Elliana 夫人死后，作为她生前的支持者而被Heinrich赶尽杀绝，只留下我这么一个未成年管理家事的花宫家，默许了Heinrich对我父母的排挤和暗杀的你，也根本算不上客人。”  
说完花宫放下了茶杯，对上门前来的翻译官做了一个请走的手势，然而对方并没有因他突如其来的回答而惊讶，而只是沉默了片刻，示意翻译官关掉公放，拿起手机复述自己所说的。  
翻译官照做了，拿起手机，一字一顿地开始复述对方的发言。  
“我不知道你是如何听说的，而D那孩子又和你说了些什么。”他顿了一下，“第一，我，Samuel Heinrich唯一的儿子，Dante Heinrich并没有在家族的斗争中败给任何人，靠着和包括Blinders家在内的旧人脉的支持，其他股东被迫陆续贩卖了手中的全部份额，Heinrich家散布在其他成员手中的资产，如今除了上市股票的部分几乎都在D一人手中，而市股份额，也随时可以随他的命令，由在纽约操盘的金融公司的人全数买下来，整个公司随时可以完成私有化，换句话说，Dante Heinrich并没有失败，而是一个人大获全胜，甚至我这个父亲都输在了他的手里。”  
与所知情报完全相反的答案让花宫握着茶杯的手明显地抖了一下，他睁大了眼看向面前的男人，既然有“第一”，那自然还有“第二”。  
“第二，”年轻魔王的父亲隔着通讯电波与翻译官的声带，与眼前虽然毒辣老练，却尚不够成熟的东洋少年对峙着，“我从来没有在Elliana死后指示过对花宫家的动作，而计划暗杀了你的父母的，是已死的Elliana本人。”  
新沏的绿茶落在桌上，撒了一地清香的茶水，手中的电话响了起来，花宫愣了好一阵才拿起来，是一封言简意赅的简讯。  
“野崎桃子被石田燃救走了。”  
花宫朝彦闭了闭眼，再睁开，对身旁侍奉的仆人吩咐道。  
“传我的命令下去，所有人，全力搜索Dante Heinrich的下落。”

站在天台上，阿灼直接将关掉了备用的手机，将手机卡抽出来拿打火机烧掉，然后把剩下的部分直接从天台上向着空无一人的下面丢了下去，片刻后，发出了一声脆响。  
有人推着轮椅走到了他的身后。  
做完这一切的阿灼转过身来，背靠着天台的栏杆坐下，面对面地和坐在轮椅上的来人四目相对，两人都有些疲惫，不同的是坐在轮椅上的来者眼神中透露的是完成了事情之后的疲惫，而靠在天台前的少年，却整个人散发出一丝破釜沉舟的悲哀来。  
两人沉默了许久，直到阿灼开口说道。  
“许久不见了，A。”  
对方笑了笑，跟着寒暄道，“许久不见了，D。”  
阿灼，或者说D笑了一下，“小时候我问过你为什么我们几个总要拿字母彼此相称，L到现在也还这么叫我，D，D先生，我分明都已经恭恭敬敬地叫她Lia Winderson小姐了。”  
被称作A的坐在轮椅上的青年闻言笑了笑，抬手嘱咐身后的保镖退下，自己转着轮椅朝着D的方向过来。  
“没办法，上一辈定下的规矩，”他说道，“作为这些尚没有继承家业前的继承人候选们，大家都只有首字母，到最后能获得名字的也只有真正的继承人，至于L嘛，Lia她现在已经是名副其实的家主了，嘴上反而比过去更谨慎了也是自然的。”  
“那么作为被踢下来却还活着的候补，你是一辈子没名字了？”阿灼抬头朝着A问道，口吻中并无揶揄，只是单纯的疑问。  
“也不尽然，”A笑道，“和我一起长大的K，你还记得吧。”  
D点了点头。  
A隶属的Blinders家原本是扎根于美国的意裔黑手党的一支下端，旧家主Novio Blinders凭借与政客勾结做洗钱的活上位，背叛了养育自己的家族而遭到孤立，因为顾忌未来的报复而培养了三位继承人的候选，正义感过剩少年杀人犯出身的头脑派A，辗转人口贩卖的东欧孤儿杀人专家K，以及贫民街出身街头长大擅长骗术的情报贩子L，然而唯一的女性L，也就是Lia Winderson被判明是老Novio的亲生女儿和唯一真正的继承人，另外二人则被家族作为保护她的幌子而相继沦为了弃子，其中在多年的相处中意外和L成了恋人的A在理所当然地为了L献身后，一度落到被Novio决定处决抛尸的境地，最后虽然勉强靠假死蒙混过关，本人却出于种种考虑不准备与L再相见，而三人之中相对而言脑子最不算好的K，虽然顶着一张万事皆不走心的扑克脸，却是最容易被私情所牵动的类型，原本一直竭力拒绝Novio将自己培养为继承人候选的K在A假死之后，为了另外二人的安危，自己跳进一团乱的继承人捕猎战局之中，作为L和A的幌子，将自己的性命交到了寻仇之人的面前，选择成为了最后的牺牲者。  
“人各有志，他只是和我们几个比起来，更忠实于情感罢了，或许跟从小以来多少体会过亲情的我们而言，自打有记忆以来就一直被人作为商品贩卖的那家伙，比我们更要追求些无形的东西。”A有些怀念地提起前搭档，露出些许遗憾的神色。  
D点点头，确实，比起得到后的幻灭，以及在手中时才发觉它并不像理想中所说得那么美好，从没到手过的宝石，反而如同雪夜里看到的，他人家中窗口的灯光一样，比什么都要引人飞蛾扑火。  
忠实于私情的K，最后阴差阳错地找到了他想要的东西，被一个在商政陷害之中失去了亲人从而成患上了亲情饥渴症的三流侦探救了下来，顶着一张扑克脸去英勇就义，不仅勉勉强强活到了最后，还和那个放了他一条生路的侦探做了搭档远走高飞，说一点不令人羡慕是假的。  
“他现在叫Kyle，”A有些难过地笑道，“新搭档给他取的，早知道我应该抢先给他取个好名字，这样就算落到今天这样大家各奔东西的下场，也能留个一辈子的纪念，不过这样我也就放心了，K他虽然是个不要命的家伙，却是一个人活不下去的类型。”  
随之话锋一转，像是突然茅塞顿开一般说道，“啊，早知道我应该让Lia早先给我取个名字的！”  
“你在来Blinders家之前的名字呢？”D问道。  
“那个又不是A开头。”A反驳道。  
D翻了个白眼，“Lia已经坐稳了位子，你也官方上也已经是个死人了，有必要还拘泥于那些规矩吗？”  
A露出一张过来人的长辈脸来，“所以说你还是个孩子，十六岁，初恋都还没到，我像你这么大的时候，已经是远近闻名的床技一流。”  
D皱起眉捂了捂耳朵表示并不想听，“是，是，情场老手想留着A这个字母，作为保护了真爱的终身纪念。”  
“你读人心的地方真是和你母亲在世时一模一样。”A笑道。  
D眯了眯眼笑道岔开了话题，“怎么突然就甜蜜起来，是终于准备回你前女友身边了吗？”  
A笑了笑，“就算我不追究你把我的行踪卖了，你是不是也太得意了一点？”  
D不解地叹了口气，“我还以为自己做了件好事，真不明白你们。”  
“所以说你还是个孩子。”A随便总结了一下算是给这个话题画上了句号。“钱在哪里？”  
D把脚边的书包踢了过去，“五百万美金，加我在亚特兰大的那间赌场，足够你买下Heinrich Holdings所有的市股。”  
A示意身后的保镖把钱收下清点，自己却并不在意地继续看向对方，“我以为你把它放在石田燃那里，我还要再去跑一趟。”  
“他特意给我送来了。”D耸肩，“有时候我真的想知道他到底知道多少。”  
“到底是那个人的孙子，”A说道，“说起来花宫家的那个小子也很有一手，虽然头脑比不上你，不过论机警还有忠诚，你怕是不如他一根手指头。那天在车站，你是故意逗他给我看的吧。”  
“那是我留给你的新合作人，我出局以后，他就是你的新手足，当然要让你事先看个清楚。”D说道，随即偏了偏头，问道，“怎么样，合格了？”  
“合格了。”A笑道。  
A身后的保镖走上来表明了钱的数目无误。  
“先下去吧，”A吩咐道，“带着钱回纽约的金融事务所，按我留下的案子启动买收计划，我和D先生还有点话要说。”  
保镖随即就带着钱离开了天台，A重新看向面前小自己快一轮的少年，撤去了笑容。  
“Dante，”他突然说道，“现在在候选里找个有钱有势的家族低头还来得及，不然等你的就只有死路一条，Heinrich不会放过你，你已经战胜了家族里其他的孩子，是Heinrich唯一的继承人，你需要的只是活到你的父亲死，就这么一件简单的事，为了将来的好处，几大家族里人人都愿意帮你这个忙。”  
D笑着摇了摇头。  
A皱眉，“别告诉我你到现在还把那个人当父亲？”  
D漫不经心地勾着嘴角，揉了揉被天台的风吹乱的头发。  
“或许吧，或许是有那么一点下不去手，但不全是那样，”他说道，“那是母亲一生最爱的男人，我答应过她，要完成她没做完的事。”  
A直接笑出了声，“你们真是一对疯狂的母子。”  
D抬起头来，笑得更深，“比不上你们，一对疯狂的兄妹。”  
闻言A愣了一下，露出一幅“你果然都知道”的神情，幽幽地叹了口气，说道，“前途多难。”随即撑着轮椅站了起来，舒展了一下手脚，缓缓地朝着D的方向走过来，站在他身旁，双手撑着围栏向外望去，夕阳正在落下在远方的地平线上。  
“前途多难。”D跟着喃喃地说着，盯着脚下石砖缝隙间的蚂蚁发呆。  
蚂蚁们列着队，急匆匆地坚定不移地朝着家的方向跑去，然而只是手指轻轻地一划，就再也找不到回程的路。  
可悲又愚蠢的生灵。

厅堂正中，身穿着黑色的制服的少女正坐在台上正中，两侧是议论纷纷的男人们，一个身材修长衣着华贵的中年女性推开大门走进来，急切的步子直接朝着坐在蒲团上的少女走去。  
“你这婊子生的...”她说着就要朝她伸出手，却被旁边野崎组的部下纷纷拦住。  
“夫人，现在不是时候。”男人们纷纷劝道。  
杏子不甘示弱地抬起头来。  
“桃子呢，”野崎明乃大声喊道，“你们把我的女儿藏到哪去了！”  
“夫人，”有人追上来有些犯难地开口，“小姐现在还下落不明，最后被人见到是和Heinrich家少爷的义兄在一起，现在地方被警察围着，我们一时也没法插手。”  
“那就给我去找警察的人！”明乃怒道。  
下面几个人面面相觑，毕竟尽量不和警察有牵连算是业内不成文的规矩，就算硬要和警察打交道也得是上面的人出面，底下的人随时可能被当替死鬼交出去。  
这时候却是杏子放下了手中结束通话的手机，直直地看向自己的母亲。  
“我在警视厅的朋友已经递出来消息了，现场没有尸体，也就是说姐姐还活着，事故原因对外宣称还在调查，但是已经可以断定是人为事故。”杏子口吻严厉，直言不讳道，“父亲和长女同一天出事，任谁也不会觉得是巧合。”  
“是你，”明乃指着眼前的少女说道，“你对亲生父亲和姐姐下的手。”  
“我？”杏子仰起头来笑了笑，“我和桃子姐姐从小关系有多要好在座的人人都知道，要不是你禁止她和我联系，我们两个人到现在还不分彼此地住在一起，你才是那个在她高中毕业后就把她赶出家门的毒母，你年轻的时候曾经多少次因为嫉妒父亲的情人试图毒死父亲，大家有目共睹，一边是我的亲生父亲和手足，一边是和我毫无血缘的女人，我如果要对这个家下手复仇，首当其冲，也该是杀你！”  
“更不要说，”杏子笑道，突然放大了声音，“这个女人，在三天之前，曾经试图让手下，在郊区的仓库奸杀我！”  
这句话一出，连试图拉住明乃的人都一时愣住了，女人顿时挣脱了束缚，上前朝着杏子狠狠地甩了一耳光。  
马上有人把她拉开得更远一些，好让面前理应是野崎组主人的母女二人拉开距离。  
被一耳光打得翻到在坐台上的杏子伸手拢了拢乱了的长发，撑起半身，回头看向自己的母亲。  
“我，野崎杏子，原本作为一个不务正业的私生女，在这个家中并没有地位，”她说道，“但在这个父亲突然病逝，长姐下落不明，母亲又根本洗不清嫌疑的时候，我认为我有资格向在座的诸位以提议的名义说一句。”  
“我主张，诸位各自以能力自荐，成为野崎家新的当主，我宁愿以身相许，也不要让家业落在义母的手中。”  
当夜，本来聚集了杏子，阿灼和朝彦三个未成年的Ox在市区的单身公寓，只有朝彦一个人上门敲门。  
Ox看到本应该为了准备之后的作战忙成一团的少爷，有些惊讶。“怎么来了？”  
花宫朝彦看起来疲惫得没什么力气端架子，“想吃你做的饭。”  
Ox只好敞开了大门，把对方迎进来，两个人隔着厨房的门随便交换了几句情报。  
“今晚估计开始了。”花宫朝彦对着正在切瓜的Ox喃喃地说道。  
“警察估计这两天会很忙吧。”Ox说道，“杏子也真敢说，这个时代还搞什么招亲吗。”  
“反正到时候你也要出面。”朝彦看着桌上的茶，茶叶梗浮浮沉沉。“另外，Heinrich那边的股市动了，今天下午收盘之前的事，有一家在纽约的金融公司买空Heinrich的股票，估计是阿灼的人。”  
“嗯。”Ox随便回应道，只顾着翻炒锅里的意大利面。  
“另外，野崎桃子没抓到，和石田燃跑了。”朝彦说道。  
Ox愣了一下，抬起头来。  
“杏子还不知道。”朝彦说道，“但我猜测这是她和阿灼私下安排的，杏子故意让爆炸延迟了，石田恐怕察觉了，那个人比我们想的都要聪明，也要明事理，就结果看，桃子在他的保护下还没有暴露行踪，我过去一直问阿灼那家伙，把石田燃这个局外人拉进来究竟是为了什么，现在想想，恐怕他打一开始就算好了吧。”  
“是吗。”Ox重新开始翻炒锅里的意面，兹兹作响的油汁在厨房里散发出小麦的香味，“真是一团乱啊。”  
“是啊，一团乱，不过也在意料之中，”朝彦说着，从背后朝着锅台前的Ox走了过来，“除了一件事。”  
一柄枪从后面抵上了他的心口，正在做饭的男人手顿了一下，锅中的油发出难耐的噪音。  
“除了一件事，”花宫朝彦缓缓地说道，“我一直以来，以为救了我性命的人，其实和我最大的仇人，受雇于同一个人。”  
片刻的沉默，Ox突然继续开始翻炒锅里的意面，有些糊掉的锅底发出挂擦的声音。  
“我收到的命令就只有救下你。”  
“不否定你和当年的那些追杀者是同一批人吗。”  
“各自接收到的命令不同，都是拿命去赚的钱。”  
“让我再猜猜，”朝彦的声音异常平静，“如果你成功，后续的命令是留下在我身边，将我与花宫家的动向定期汇报给D。”  
Ox将做好的肉汁意面倒在准备好的盘子里，放下锅，转过头来看向眼前的少年，难得的脸上既没有笑容，也没有愤怒，只是淡淡然地回答道。  
“没错。”  
一枪擦着他的左膝打了过去，子弹擦过的冲击让他背对着流理台坐下在地上，抬起头来看着花宫朝彦居高临下地看着他。  
“我早该想到。”花宫家最后的主人露出与年龄不相符的杀气和无比年幼的神情来，“你们都不可信。”  
“我是骗了你，”Ox吃痛地说道。“但是朝彦，这不是你掉转矛头的时候。”  
“Elliana才是我的仇人。”朝彦说道，“而阿灼是我仇人的儿子，那对恶魔母子。”  
“阿灼从来都是你仇人的儿子！”Ox高声说道，“Samuel Heinrich这辈子做的最多的时期就是把罪责推给自己老婆，你真的觉得这事情Samuel一句话就撇的清清楚楚吗？Elliana只是个脑子比旁人好一点的妓女！而花宫家倒的时候，她都已经入土了！”  
“阿灼。”朝彦握着枪的手微微发抖。  
Ox的神情突然变得痛苦起来，“朝彦，你和阿灼同一年出生，那一年你才八岁，他也才八岁，你真的觉得一个八岁的孩子，刚失去了母亲，能隔着半个地球指使一群雇佣兵，灭掉一个几百年根基的黑帮世家吗？”  
花宫朝彦没有说话，他没有放下枪，逐渐湿润的眼睛隔着眼镜的镜片静静地看着眼前的人，在瞳孔最深处，有些许难以察觉的迷茫。  
他最终还是放下了枪，对着面前刚刚丧失了最大的秘密的前佣兵杀手说道。  
“把他带回来，我来决定要不要他母债子偿，如果你晚了一步，找到他的是这个家里其他任何人，我下的命令是就地枪决。”

“今晚恐怕野崎组内部就会一片厮杀。”  
灵堂之上，没有血缘的野崎母女二人对视着，杏子的手心有些出汗，她拿起了手里的手机。  
“而在这个手机里，有此时此刻姐姐所在的位置，而同样是此时此刻，野崎组一半的人想去救她，另一半想去杀她，想救她的多半是母亲你的人，而想抓住我来上位的人恐怕多半想要杀她，很不巧，我却也是想救她的那一批，所以，在这里我和母亲你提出一笔交易。”  
“放弃野崎家，带姐姐走，我给你手机的密码。”  
野崎明乃眼神锐利地看向自己抚养大的养女，突然笑道。  
“你真的认为你现在有资格跟我做交易吗，”女人笑道，“在这个家里，我的分量是多少，那个愚蠢的男人在外面花天酒地时野崎组一直都是我说了算，你觉得你真的有胜算吗。”  
“我没有，”杏子冷静地回应道，“但是花宫家有。”  
明乃顿了一下，随即轻蔑地冷哼了一声，“果然是花宫家，看来是我之前小看你了。”  
被猜透底牌的杏子不动声色地沉默着等着养母说下去。  
“然而花宫家根深业大，又被武道之德束着，周围到处都是眼睛看着他们，万事行事都小心，是难得的稳健派，换句话说，桃子现在在花宫手里反而比在野崎家还要安全百倍，花宫家只在胜算百分之百时才会插手，”明乃说了下去，“而你，恐怕活不到那个时候。”  
“确实，花宫家虽然根基深家业大还重人情，但是如今只有个半大的孩子当家，”杏子笑道，“十六岁的稳健派天才花宫朝彦，也有绝对放不下的事，绝对赢不了的人。”  
说到这里少女露出和她的养母如出一辙的笑容，双手撑在地上将上半身微微向前，年轻的身体露出蛇一样的曲线。  
“Dante Heinrich，”野崎杏子笑着说道，“姐姐在这个人手上，现在花宫家想必已经乱作一团，一点也不输给野崎组。”  
面对养母在听到这个名字的瞬间一下子变得青白的脸色，杏子加深了笑容。  
“母亲您觉得，”她一边说着一边将桌上的手机朝着对方缓缓推了过去，“您对这个人，有赢的可能吗？”  
野崎明乃攥紧了手心，双肩微微发抖，低着头看不清表情，似是在回忆什么不愿想起的往事。  
片刻之后她抬起头来毫不犹豫地伸手接过她手中的手机。  
“给我密码。”

深夜，垃圾桶的盖子被抬起来，石田先将几件衣服丢进了进去，几分钟后，换好衣服的桃子从里面敲了敲箱门，石田再度抬起了盖闷，自己爬了进去，在狭小的空间里递了一杯热咖啡给她。  
桃子暖了暖手，抬起头来。  
“打听到了什么消息吗？”  
石田摇摇头。  
桃子笑了笑，“我父亲是不是死了。”  
石田沉默了一会，点了点头，随即说道，“我很抱歉。”  
桃子笑着摇了摇头，搓了搓手心里的咖啡杯，“我早猜到会有这一天，不是我母亲就是哪个手下干的吧，我现在担心的，就是别是我那个傻乎乎的妹妹下的手。”  
“你好像一点也不难过。”石田说。  
“也不是，”桃子喝了一口咖啡，哈出一口热气，“只是，我和那个人见得不多，多少就好像一个外人一样，现在的感觉，倒更像是突然听说，某个小时候给我买过糖和玩具的远房表叔突然病逝了的感觉。”  
石田被她的比喻弄得笑了一下，偏过头来却发现也没有其他地方可以让他看，借着手电的光，空垃圾桶里只有煤灰和锈迹。  
“有时候我觉得你和阿灼很像，”他有些尴尬地说道，“你，阿灼，你们说起家里时的表情，总好像有些难过，不愿意提起的样子。这算是什么？背景复杂的有钱人家都是这样吗？可我倒是觉得我和花宫家的那个小子还挺聊得来的呢。”  
桃子笑着放下手里的咖啡杯，两手摊开在蜷缩的膝上，“小时候我特别羡慕朝彦。”  
石田安静了下来，而对面的女孩垂下了眼，露出怀念一般的神情。  
“花宫家的夫妇还在世的时候，逢年过节偶尔还会拜访，那时候我就想，为什么同样是这种家庭，他们就过得那么好，就好像普通的家庭一样，严厉但通情达理的父亲，和蔼又外柔内刚的母亲，聪明懂事有点淘气的孩子，简直像电视里的一样，所以当那对夫妇突然事故离世的时候，葬礼上，我看着穿着丧服，看着当时只有八岁却把父亲的表情学得有模有样的朝彦君跪坐在灵柩前，心里居然有些幸灾乐祸，自己都觉得，自己真是太卑鄙了。”  
“所以朝彦能十几岁就凭重新把一度分崩离析的花宫家聚拢起来，我却只会一味往外逃，现在外面恐怕野崎组存亡生死大概也就是一夜之间的事情，然而我却像这样，”野崎桃子垂下眼看向手里的咖啡，“躲在垃圾桶里喝咖啡。”  
两个人都沉默了一会，突然石田开口说道。  
“或许花宫朝彦只是想要尽力打点好父母留下的遗产，而你恰好相反，恨不得把给你家庭带来不幸的这份产业毁掉。”  
桃子仰头靠向身后的铁壁，眯起眼睛疲惫地看向石田。  
“又或许，”她轻声说道，“我只是很恨我的父母。”  
外面突然响起了摩托车的噪声，石田推开垃圾桶的盖子，不远处的街口，几个飞车党模样的年轻人骑在改装摩托上，朝着这边挥了挥手，桃子也跟着爬出来，朝着那个方向看了一眼，有些不可思议地看向石田。  
“嗯...我年轻的时候也颓废过一阵子，”石田不好意思地笑了笑，露出那副标志性的，老好人的表情，“也没想到人脉这时候这么派上用场了。”  
两人很快走到了为首的飞车男面前。  
“怎么这么快就找到了我的。”石田问道。  
飞车男朝着身后的人做了个手势，一个少年从一辆摩托的后座上跳下来，摘下了安全头盔，露出栗色的短发和灰绿色的眼，是阿灼。  
“这孩子今下午就来找上我们。”飞车男说到，“说是你弟弟，你什么时候有了个外国弟弟？”  
石田不好意思地笑了笑，“是堂弟啦。”  
野崎桃子有些不安地抓紧了石田的右手。  
“时间不早了，”阿灼面无表情地重新套上安全头盔，“快走吧，目的地地址是我母亲过去修养用的老宅。”  
三个人各自上了摩托车后座，二十分钟后就到了位于郊区一处寂静街区的一栋废弃的老宅之前，透过锈蚀的铁门能看到里面欧式建筑的宅邸与门前的喷水雕塑，看来曾经一度是十分富丽堂皇的庭院，然而年久失修成了如今的样子。  
飞车党将几人放下后阿灼从口袋里拿出了钥匙，朝着大门的铁锁走去。  
“虽然这几年疏忽打理了，不过里面总还有些能用的东西。”阿灼边说边用钥匙开锁，试了几下却不动，回头朝着站在身后的桃子说道，“锁可能里面有点锈蚀了，发卡能借我用下吗。”  
桃子摘下头上的发卡，拿着朝着阿灼走去，却被阿灼一把抓住手腕反手一拧面对石田地被阿灼拢在了怀里，还没来得及反应一柄枪就抵上了太阳穴。  
“多谢了，石田先生，”阿灼说道，“帮我把野崎家的长女送到我家门前，母亲过去常说，万事布局都要加一张万能又无用的鬼牌，看来不无道理。”  
“阿灼...”石田正要上前去，却被几个飞车党从后面拉住了。  
“兄弟，”为首的说道，“这趟浑水不是我们能趟的，你弟弟给了钱了，把那个姑娘送到，再把你带回去。想开一点，好女人哪里没有，犯不着非要碰黑道上的姑娘。”  
方才还打不开的铁锁在阿灼身后落在地上，阿灼抓着桃子的肩膀步步向后，缓缓拉开距离，双目依然与石田相对，一对义兄弟目不转睛地紧盯着彼此，野崎桃子的动脉在阿灼的手底下发着抖，突然石田一个箭步就要冲上来，却被人从背后一针扎在了脖子上，是麻醉针。没有几秒钟人就一头栽倒在地，几个人将不醒人事的石田抬上车后座，踢开发动机，一片噪声中为首的朝着阿灼做了个再见的手势。  
他们离去后，桃子一路被阿灼拉进了宅邸之中，在攀登年久失修的老木制楼梯的时候，脚下的木板突然一脚踩空，阿灼手一松，趁这个机会桃子回头一口咬上了对方的手臂，而阿灼毫不在乎地推开了她。  
从楼梯上跌下后勉强再度爬起来的桃子抬头看到少年面无表情地站在她面前，片刻之后，竟丢下了手里的枪，桃子赶忙将枪捡起来。  
“我打一开始就没有做能一个人制住你的打算，不过野崎小姐，你今天跑不出这座宅邸的，”阿灼说道，“大家现在都在往这里的路上，其中大多数的人都想杀你，想救你的人不超过五个，我就算其中之一，而这柄枪里只有一颗子弹，你最好在所有人都赶来之前想清楚，这颗子弹是留给你的母亲，还是你的妹妹。”  
说罢，他头也不回地丢下野崎桃子转身离去，空旷的郊区庄园之外，有车鸣笛的声音从远方传来，桃子急急忙忙地爬了起来，裹紧了身上不合身的衣服，握紧了手中的枪，片刻之后，朝着地形复杂的后院跑去。

十六年没有亮起过灯的阁楼点亮了蜡烛的光，有人在弹钢琴，长久没有人调律的琴声寒冷而不协调，在深夜无人的郊区显得可怕又悲凉。  
有人站在阁楼的门前，踢开了摇摇欲坠的木门。  
阿灼收了弹琴的手，戛然而止的琴声，他回过头来，身材高大的拉丁裔前佣兵站在狭窄的阁楼门前，显得有些滑稽。  
“你果然是最先到的。”阿灼称赞道。“不愧是专业人士，和那些不入流的打手果然不同。”  
“这里是夫人生前住过的地方，你也是在这里出生的。”Ox回答道，“所以我就随便猜了一下。”  
阿灼皱了皱眉，“母亲在世时，说我出生在天国的伊甸花园里，一颗特别漂亮的大苹果树下面。”  
Ox低低地笑了两声，拿着手里的枪随便四下指了指一度称得上富丽堂皇的装潢，“也不算错。”最后将枪口对准了阿灼，“不过现在不是叙旧的时候，好孩子站起来，跟叔叔回家。”  
阿灼没动，而Ox也并不意外。  
“十分钟前，你父亲Samuel Heinrich，宣布了Heinrich的股份已经全部被私人所收购，私有化明天即将启动的消息，”Ox举着枪说道，“然而实际上，Heinrich holdings最大的股东并不是他，即将成为私有公司主人的人也并不是他，当年Elliana Heinrich成为大股东后将遗产单独留给了自己的儿子而不是丈夫，而如今完成私人并购的也并不是他，而是他的儿子，你，他只是以监护人的身份在管理你的财产。”  
“我接下来要说什么你估计也猜出来了吧？”Ox说道，“这场游戏里，最危险的人不是你哥哥的小女朋友阿桃，也不是偶尔脑筋脱线发发疯的朝彦，甚至不是凡事都铤而走险不拿自己当一回事的杏子，而是你。你不是被你父亲送来这里来逃命的，而是从父亲手里逃命出来的，Samuel Heinrich一辈子的夙愿就是将Heinrich的财产据为己有，哪怕是亲生儿子也不能阻挡他，而你当着他的面完成了这一切，却逃了，逃又不逃到其他家族伞下去，而是逃到这个名不见经传的鬼地方来，你是个聪明孩子，还需要我说得更明白一点吗。”  
“你不是来完成母亲留下的棋局的，”Ox说道，“你是来找死的。”  
“而这里，就是你给自己精心准备的棺材。”  
两个人就这么静静地互相看了几秒，突然阿灼笑了一下。  
“你猜的一点也没错，”他笑道，“然而，我可以断言，你今晚并不会救下我，不是因为我不跟你走，而是你会选择自己离开。”  
Ox刚要开口反驳，楼下突然传来车的声音，有车在试图撞开前面的铁门。  
“你不妨猜猜来的这些人是杏子的人，还是野崎明乃的人？”阿灼淡淡然地说道，抬头看向拿枪指着自己的Ox，“我也不妨直接告诉你，野崎桃子现在也在这栋房子里，至于在哪里，我不清楚，不过这栋房子现在只有这么一个房间亮着灯，钢琴声只要不停，想必来人任谁都会先上来看看，而野崎桃子一旦活着回到了野崎组，杏子必死无疑。”  
“而相反，如果她死了，杏子一辈子也不会原谅你。”  
说完他勾起嘴角笑了起来，那笑容和墙上已经泛白的肖像中的女人如出一辙，仿佛天生就是玩弄他人于股掌的恶魔，纤细的，少年的手指轻轻敲动了几下琴键，落满灰尘的钢琴发出悠长又魔性的声音。  
“现在，选吧。”阿灼笑道，“我，还是你心爱的女人。”  
楼下的门传来被踢开的声音，Ox头上落下了冷汗，他放下了举着枪的手，阿灼一时笑出了声。  
“看吧，”他妆模作样地叹了口气，“我和朝彦在你面前，你选了朝彦，我和杏子在你面前，你选了杏子。”  
“就如同父亲和母亲他们那样，”他自言自语一般地，自嘲一般地笑着说了下去，“当父亲和我站在母亲的面前，母亲选择了父亲，当母亲和我站在父亲的面前，父亲选了母亲。”  
爱这种东西，不是第一位的那个，就形同虚设。  
Ox低头看着面前难得露出一丝真心的少年，深吸了口气，说道，“当年Elliana Heinrich送我到这里来，说要给我一个新的兄弟，让我保护好他，照顾好他，我一直认为她说的是朝彦。”  
阿灼沉默地歪着头看过来。  
“但或许她说的是你。”Ox用几乎是沉痛的眼神看向眼前的少年。  
阿灼若有所思地沉默了片刻，突然叹了口气，转身背对着他，弹起一曲《献给爱丽丝》，与此同时，楼下传来了锁链断裂的声音，Ox最后看了一眼他的背影，转身朝着楼下跑去。  
不一会，楼下传来了乱枪交战的声音。

听见前厅乱战的声音，躲在旧屋后面花房储物室里的桃子抱紧了头，就在这时突然有人拉开了门，她急忙抓紧了手里的枪，然而在储物柜被打开的时候外面露出的确实她最熟悉不过，也最思念不过的面容。  
“杏子！”桃子将枪丢下。  
“姐姐。”姐妹两个人紧紧地抱在一起。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”桃子哽咽着问道。  
“哪次捉迷藏你不是往花房储物柜里跑。”杏子笑着擦了擦眼泪，随即马上将掉在地上的枪重新拾起来塞进桃子的手里，又把一只钱夹塞进她手里，“姐姐你先快走，前面的人一时半会过不来，妈妈在后门等你，她会带你先去英国躲一阵子风头，你还记得吧，咱们在苏格兰买的那间小房子，你说像童话里的一样的那个房子。”  
桃子急忙抓住了她的手，“那你呢？”  
“我先留下，”杏子说道，“等事情平息了我就去找你们，到时候我们重新过过去的生活，像平常的家人那样，过我们喜欢的生活。”  
“就凭你一个人？”桃子抬高了声音，“不行，我才是长女，我要留下来陪你。”  
“不行！”杏子突然厉声道。  
桃子愣了一下，随即愣愣地反问她，“父亲的事情，是不是你....”  
杏子沉默了，于是桃子马上就明白了真实是如何，她深吸了一口气，伸手将同父异母妹妹的双手握在手心里。  
“你和我一起走，我说什么也不会把你一个人丢下在这里。”  
杏子将她从储物柜里拉出来，强迫她的姐姐自己站起来，“我不是一个人，我背后的家伙...花宫家是不会在这个关头收手的，不过只要他们不至于最后毁约，那只要我活下去，就一定有一天，会回去找你。”  
桃子死死地抓住她的手，“你还不明白吗，我说的不是花宫家，我说的是母亲！母亲她是不会放过你的，永远也不会的，她也不会丢下家产，就算是死也绝不会把权力和财产转手让人，她就是这样的人，哪怕是为了我也不会！所以就这一次机会，把母亲留在这里，你和我逃吧！”  
杏子睁大了双眼，那一瞬她仿佛被说动了，她仿佛想要同意好不容易重逢的姐姐的话，想要拉上她的手和她一起逃，她张了张口，却没能说出任何话来，一颗子弹从她身后打过来，血从她的口中涌出来，她低下头，看到小腹上，不停涌动着鲜血的伤口，想要倒在地上，然而却在倒下的一瞬被姐姐桃子死死抱住在怀里，血染红了两个人的裙摆。  
野崎明乃站在那里，手中拿着枪，用冰冷的，万分失望的眼神看着自己的亲生女儿。  
“我几乎为了你，决定放弃这一切，”她咬着牙说道，表情狰狞得如同恶鬼罗刹，“几乎。”  
“到头来，你也是那个狠心男人的女儿。”  
她举起枪来对上自己的亲生女儿。  
在她的手指再度扣上扳机的一瞬，桃子飞速举起了手中的枪，手指钩住扳机，然而那一瞬，她对上母亲悲凉的双眼，她犹豫了，或许这一切本来就是个错误，她和杏子，跟本就不该降生在这个世上。  
一瞬的迟疑。  
寂静之中，突然响起一阵手机铃声，过于突兀，以至于两只握住了枪柄的手都僵在了空中，声音来自明乃的包中，却不是她自己的手机的声音，野崎明乃愣了片刻，这才想起来是来之前，杏子给自己写有自己一切秘密的那只手机。  
那只高中生少女喜欢的粉红色的，带着耳朵的手机套，连着曾经生日时收到的手机链，廉价而花哨的手机。  
一只遥控器从杏子的手中滑落下去，已经被摁下的按钮上面沾染了鲜血，因为失血过多而苍白的脸僵硬地在姐姐桃子的怀里转过来，最后看了一眼眼前，曾是自己母亲的女人，杏子看起来是那么脆弱，仿佛初生的婴孩，而怀抱住她的桃子却一反平日的懦弱，看起来坚不可摧，如同一位试图守护自己孩子的母亲。  
在那一瞬间女人愣住了，狰狞的表情却突然柔和了下来，她眨了眨眼。  
那一瞬间，她看起来无比无比的后悔。  
明亮的火从装有杏子手机的，野崎明乃的手提包里骤然炸裂开来，巨大的爆炸声震碎了花房所有的玻璃，粘稠的血肉染红了白色的蔷薇。  
听到了爆炸声的Ox握紧了手中的枪，朝着后院头也不回地奔去。  
阁楼上的钢琴声还在响，入侵到主宅之中的士兵们互相看了一眼，朝着阁楼的顶层跑去。  
琴声已经从《献给爱丽丝》变成了《梦中的婚礼》  
“所有人都这么好骗，”阿灼对着琴键笑道，“无论什么人，只要被触及了重要的东西，就纷纷慌了阵脚。”  
他抬头看向墙上的照片，年轻时母亲的面容和如今的自己有如镜像一般相似，却有着截然不同的表情。  
母亲生前总是笑着的，看起来十分幸福，她说是因为自己找到了重要的东西。  
一曲终了，脚步声已经停在了身后的门前。  
一瞬间万籁俱寂，然而突然地，阁楼中老旧的，镶嵌着花纹的电话响了起来，叮铃铃地发出复古的，不急不缓的铃声。  
阿灼伸手接起了电话。  
“父亲。”他寒暄道，仿佛普通的家庭的一对许久没有通话的父子，“好久没听见你的声音了。”  
在听了对方的一段话后他自对自地点了点头，“派直升机？是不是我不上去，外面的人就会一起开枪？”  
在得到了对面肯定的回答后，他笑了笑，“不用那么麻烦了，我是不会回去的，接起这个电话，其实只不过是想最后问父亲您一个问题。”  
“您爱过母亲吗？”  
片刻的寂静，只有电波传达了谜题最后的答案。  
少年笑了笑，挂上了电话，与此同时，身后响起了扣动扳机的声音，血溅在黑白的琴键上，写满了音符的泛黄的琴谱骤然变得再也不可读。  
在剧痛穿过身体的瞬间，有人从窗户外撞碎了玻璃将他抱在怀里，从另一侧的窗户跳了出去，然后带着他在一个算不上宽大然而足够有力的怀抱里，经历了一场天旋地转的坠落，落进楼下的喷泉水池里。  
远程子弹朝着浑浊，长满青苔的睡眠打过来，打碎了梳理着头发的大理石天使带着安详笑容的脸。  
而从始至终，那个人一直紧紧地把他摁在自己的怀里，让他突然产生了一种错觉。  
他回到了母亲的子宫之中，在温暖而安全的羊水里，有一个人在期待着他，终要降临到这个世界上。

在很久很久以前，有一个贫穷但聪明又漂亮的少女，喜欢上了一个英俊的王子，然而王子的眼中只有王位，为了赢得王子的心，少女打扮成魔女的模样，来到了王子的面前，对王子说道。  
吃下这只苹果吧，它能给你世间的权力和珍宝。  
野心的王子毫不犹豫地吃下了诱人的苹果，却不知道这只苹果其实是让王子爱上少女的魔药，两个人就这样坠入了爱河。  
然而上天给了说谎的少女应有的惩罚，把她变成了真正的魔女，将王子为王位所犯下的种种罪恶都镌刻在她的身上，层层罪恶，财宝，权力，在她的身体里涌动，发酵，凝结。  
呱呱坠地的年幼的魔王。  
上天给了说谎者应有的惩罚，罚他必须如承诺中那样，带来世间所有的权力和珍宝。  
不然在魔法终将解除的夜晚，所有的爱，都会化为晨曦时消失不见的泡沫。  
无声无息地仿佛从不曾存在过。

当他再度醒来的时候，他又躺在四处都是白墙的病床上，只不过这一回，花宫并没有坐在他旁边吃苹果。  
几分钟后来查房的护士大叫着去外面喊来了医生。  
“子弹伤了肺叶”，有人说道，在那之后他又在床上几乎一动不动地躺了七天才撤掉了呼吸管。  
第一个前来探望他的是Lia Winderson，算算也该到时候了。  
“你应该知道我是来说什么的。”她说道，“我之后会带你去美国，有一批新家族生意，我希望你能来帮帮忙。”  
他躺在床上有气无力地摇了摇头，L皱起眉。  
“我真不知道你到底是在坚持些什么，”她说道，“不过我还会再来的。”  
第二个是花宫朝彦。  
“恭喜你，官方上已经是个死人了。”对方开门见山地说道，“暂时摆脱了生命危险，也再没有钱来支付保镖费了，我终于可以休息休息好好享受校园生活。”  
“两次陷委托人的生死于不顾，”阿灼笑道，“两次都没有来救我，你还真敢说。”  
“下次我保证会去的。”花宫笑道，随后又说道，“另外你就没有什么别的想对我说的？”  
常备的黑框眼镜闪着有些危险的光。  
阿灼想了想，说道，“A是个好师傅，其实我之前是骗你的，我根本不是什么天才，全都是靠Blinders家的A先生替我撑着纽约事务所，我只是个打掩护的，其实什么都不会脑子也不好使，你以后好好跟着A学，忘了我吧。”  
花宫推了推眼镜，“你觉得我信你的鬼话？”  
阿灼干笑了两下，肺疼得直哆嗦，花宫无奈地站起来给他摁了急救呼叫。  
“我到底究竟为什么没杀你？”花宫站在床边双手抱胸自问道。  
“因为杀了我，你就，”阿灼躺在床上边咳边艰难地回答道。“必须继承魔王之位。”  
“醒醒，中二病，”花宫吐槽道，“你这个学期再缺勤下去就要留级了，到时候你就去低年级找人当保镖吧。”  
第三个是个意外的客人，野崎桃子。  
两个人一个坐着一个躺着沉默了好半天，最终是阿灼先开的口。  
“抱歉。”  
对方抬起头来，露出有些疲惫的笑容，“为什么这么说？”  
“我字面意义上设计害你家破人亡。”阿灼顿了一下，“其实这话也可以对朝彦说，我还真是罪孽深重。”  
“你不过是个孩子。”桃子摇了摇头，“我也曾经身在其中，知道那种被大人们牵着走的感觉。当年你母亲一手扶起来野崎组，就知道会有今天，你只是完成了你出生之前大人们就订好的计划罢了。”  
阿灼偏了偏头，“曾经？”  
桃子笑了笑，“野崎组已经不复存在了，花宫家春风得意，你真是睡了好久。”  
“另外，”她顿了一下，“杏子还活着，但是还没醒，Ox先生陪着她，他看起来心情不是很好，让我转告你，你们就算是扯平了。”  
“还有什么想问的吗？”她最后问道，仿佛在提示他什么。  
阿灼摇了摇头。  
然而那个人最后也没有来，直到他出院的那天，他一个人在前台办了手续，走出门的时候看见石田站在那里，背后是那辆他刚来时开来接他的，又旧又小的家用车，石田靠着车一手插在裤子口袋里，脚边放着一个松松垮垮的背包，看见他出来了，打开车门招呼他进来，然后把背包塞进他手里。  
“给你拿了几件干净衣服，先换上，回去好好洗个澡。”  
阿灼在后车座换下了衣服，将病号服乱七八糟地堆在后车座上，钻进副驾驶，石田端了热咖啡和便利店的红豆包子进来，塞进他手里，坐下在驾驶座，转动了车钥匙。  
车开出了医院的庭院，驶入了市区，再次遇上了下班高峰的堵车，红绿灯走走停停。  
一片沉默之中，阿灼先开了口，“那时候，你是怎么回来的，那针麻药应该能让你睡三个小时。”  
“毕竟我和他们有些交情，”石田回答道，“怕药太狠出事，他们针下去一半就拔出来了，之后摩托车开到半路我被风吹醒过来，把人踢下去自己开车回去。”  
“为什么要回来？”  
“为了救人。”  
“为什么不是去救野崎桃子。”阿灼问道，“按照你当时所知道的讯息，她应该比我危险。”  
石田长输了口气，有些无奈地叹道，“我也不知道，但是怎么说呢，那天晚上在别墅的大门前，你的眼神，还有我第一次见你时你的眼神，我在火车站接你来时你的眼神，我觉得你仿佛像是在告诉我什么，像是想要告诉我什么事情。”  
“原谅我不够聪明吧，不像你们，”他有些自嘲地笑了笑，“直到最后一刻，才勉强猜到了一点，上天可能看我确实不够聪明，所以凭空给了我点好运气，在阁楼里破窗而入跳出去那一下，我本来没什么把握的，还好成功了。”  
“如果失败了怎么办，”阿灼的声音有些微不可察的动摇，“如果失败了...”  
“那至少你最后不是一个人。”石田打断了他。  
然后他也在没有就这个话题说下去，仿佛这就够了，这就是他想要说的一切了，而阿灼也应该明白，事情就是这样，只是这样。  
几分钟的沉默之后，绿灯放行的车列缓缓前行了起来，阿灼突兀地开口。  
“其实我一直有些怨我的父母，父亲把家业看得太重，害死了母亲，在母亲去世之后他再也没有正视过我，家里的用人们说，是因为我太像母亲了。”  
“而母亲到最后心里想的也都是父亲，”他的语速有些快，然而动摇逐渐消失，恢复了往日淡然的叙述，“想要父亲永远的爱，而不是我的，有什么样的母亲会让自己唯一的孩子去那样的事情。”  
“其实我并不是真的想死。”他平淡地说道，“我只是生气。”  
石田看向层层叠叠车列的前方，每个人都急着去往不同的地方，他说道。  
“阿灼，你知道吗，心理学上说，有的小孩子小时候可能没有受到正确的引导，就不是很能区分各种各样复杂的情绪，比方说开心，得意，嫉妒，寂寞，界限变得模糊，找不到正确的词来形容。”  
“试着跟我说一遍，”青年的声音变得缓慢，看向远方的表情也变得柔和，“‘我很难过’”  
阿灼犹豫了一下，试着用平日里常用的那种平淡的，没有起伏的声音，复述道。  
“我很难过。”  
然后他顿了一下，又说了一遍，“我很难过。”仿佛在试图寻找什么。  
然后他说了第三遍，到语尾时，声音变得颤抖哽咽，石田握着方向盘转头看了他一眼，抬手摸了摸他的脸，摸到了满手的眼泪。  
并不算灿烂也并不算温暖的夕阳里，在并不宽敞也不舒适的车中，他们跟随着排成漫长队伍的车列，缓慢而坚定地，朝着家驶去。

魔王特急列车  
Fin.


End file.
